Doc's Holiday
by Doc Reid
Summary: Doc has decided that he needs a little rest and relaxation on his own, however, it isn't the holiday he anticipated.  Story complete.
1. Chapter 1

Festus Haggen had just left the doctor's office. Once again he was scolded for exerting himself after such a bad injury. "All it was, was a little twinge, and that old scutter had to go and make a mountain out of a mole hill," he sputtered to himself as he walked down the wooden stair case.

He stood at the bottom of the stairs and stretched his shoulder while looking around the street. He felt the need to warn someone, anyone of the seemingly foul mood that the doctor was in. The hill man's eyes spotted Kitty Russell who just happened to be on her way to Jonas' general store.

Festus said nothing at first, instead he waited until Kitty was almost in front of him before he stretched his shoulder again. This time with a little more theatrics as he groaned.

Kitty stopped and looked at Festus, "Are you all right?" she asked.

"Oh, sure, Miss Kitty," the deputy winked. "Just a little sore, that's all," he smiled.

"Maybe you should have Doc look at your shoulder," she stated.

"Foot, Miss Kitty, I just came from ole Doc's and he darn near chewed my ear off!" he said as he thumbed up the stairs toward the office.

"What'd he do a thing like that for?" Kitty asked with a hint of surprise and concern.

"I don't know. He's got an ugly on, that's fer sure," Festus said and shook his head.

Kitty thought for a second and blinked at the hill man, "Well, he's tired and sore. You know what he's been through recently with that McLean, er Fleming guy," she said swatting he hand in the air. "I'm sure Doc would just like a break from work," she smiled and tried to be sympathetic at the same time.

"Wall, he sure ain't got no bedside manners left," Festus said while still rubbing his shoulder. "He wanted me to go up there and then gives me the what fer because I haven't been sitting around," he huffed.

"He's only looking out for you," Kitty smiled. "He doesn't want you to hurt your shoulder any more than it already has been," she said.

"Wall that's fine and dandy, but that ain't stoppin' the rift-raft from being skunks and Matthew cain't do it all himself!" Festus said in protest. "And furthermore, I feel jist fine other than a twinge er two that Doc called me on," he stated.

Kitty nodded, "Just steer clear of Doc for a few days. He just needs rest," she smiled.

"Plenty of it, I'd say," Festus said as he mumbled to himself and set off for a meal at Del Monicos. "I'd place money on him ifin' he and a bear where to tangle!" he muttered.

Kitty remained standing on the boardwalk and had almost forgot what she was there for. Her eyes lifted to the door at the top of the stair case and wondered how Doc really was. However, she resisted temptation and continued onward to Jonas' general store for the package that had come in.

Kitty entered the store and noted that Wilbur Jonas was already busy with a customer and had another waiting, so she took her time ans poked through the fabrics and lace; every now and then picking up a bolt of material and holding it up for inspection.

Jonas quickly looked over, "I'll be with you in a few minutes, Miss Kitty," he acknowledged her presence. Kitty smiled and continued on browsing.

A few minutes passed and Jonas had finished with his other two patrons, so he stepped out from behind his customer counter, "What can I do for you , Miss Kitty?" he asked with a warm smile.

Kitty set the bolt of fabric down and looked over her shoulder before turning to Jonas, "I think you said my package was in," she smiled.

"Oh! Yes!" Jonas laughed, "I almost forgot with all that excitement and such, last week," he proclaimed and hustled to the back storage room for the order he has set aside for Kitty. "Here it is!" he exclaimed from the depths of the back room. Kitty hid her smiled as she watched Jonas reappear from the storage area.

Jonas placed the parcel down onto the counter, "You can look at it here, if you wish," he said. "But I believe this is what you ordered," he smiled in his nervous way.

Kitty walked to the counter and carefully untied the strings and folded the brown packing paper back. Kitty looked at the material and smiled, "It's exactly like I ordered," she said looking up into the blue eyes of the store owner.

"Splendid," Jonas smiled back and refolded the paper and retied the strings before he moved the parcel forward toward Kitty, "That will be three dollars," he said.

Kitty opened her purse and pulled out a change purse, "Here you go," she said as she counted out the coins into the store owner's open hand.

"I thank you for your business," Jonas smiled.

"Is there anything else I can get for you, Miss Kitty?" Jonas asked as he adjusted his spectacles.

Kitty smiled, "Yes as a matter of fact. I'd like five pounds of coffee," she said.

"Five pounds, coming up," Jonas said as he pulled a sack out from under his service counter and moved around to where the crate of coffee beans sat. Jonas stooped over and twisted and something happen in his lower back and he let out a loud groan.

Kitty who was busy looking at other items across the store turned to see what had happened. "Mr. Jonas?" she asked and walked swiftly toward the store owner. He was red in the face and still stooped over, "My back," he whispered.

"Oh, dear!" Kitty exclaimed. "What can I do?" she asked while looking down at Jonas.

"Get Doc, please," Jonas gurgled as he then held his right hand on the small of his back.

"I'll be back in a moment," Kitty said hoping Doc was in his office.

Kitty quickly left the general store and rounded the corner to go up to Doc's office. It so happened, that Doc was on his way down the stairs. He stopped in mid step and his eyes narrowed as he noted the worried look on Kitty's face.

Kitty looked up at the doctor, "Doc, you have to help Jonas," she said pointed back to the store front.

"Why? What'd he do?" Doc grumbled as he stood on the step.

"It's his back again," Kitty said. "He's in awful pain," she stated.

Doc gruffly brushed his hand across his moustache and walked down the stairs and stood next to Kitty, "I've told him a thousand times not to move crates and barrels by himself!" Doc snapped.

"He was getting me some coffee beans," Kitty retorted.

Doc huffed, "Where is he now," he asked as he stepped past Kitty.

"You can't miss him!" Kitty said as she followed the doctor to the store.

Jonas hadn't moved a muscle.

Doc walked over to his friend and looked down at him, "Hurts, huh?" he asked.

"Yes, Doc it does," Jonas stated firmly.

Doc knelt down and looked up into Jonas' blue eyes, "Did you twist while bending over?" he asked.

Jonas nodded, gently.

Doc scratched his cheek in thought, "Well, this will likely hurt just as much, but we have to get you standing straight again," Doc stated as he stood.

"Whatever it takes," Jonas gurgled.

Doc looked over to Kitty and motioned her to bring a chair over, knowing full well, when Doc pulls Jonas back into a standing position, the store owner was going to feel faint from pain.

Kitty moved the chair and watched as Doc took Jonas by the shoulders and jerked him backward. Jonas let out a loud gasp and as Doc predicted, he wobbled on his feet. Doc and Kitty guided him down to the chair.

Doc looked at Jonas, "Are you all right?" he asked.

Jonas slowly nodded, "Thanks, Doc," he said in a hushed voice.

Doc drew his hand across his moustache and made a face, "Just take it extra careful for the rest of the day," he said and patted the store owner on the shoulder as he left the shoulder as he left the store.

"I'll get the coffee another times," Kitty smiled and hurried to catch up to Doc. Jonas sat on the chair, dumbfounded as he watched Kitty leave the store.

Doc stood on the boardwalk in front of the store. He had his hands deeply into his trouser pockets and he looked out on to the street. Kitty stepped over to the doctor's side, "Is he going to be all right?" she asked with concern.

"Oh, yes. Of course," Doc said looking over to the saloon owner. "He'll be stiff for a while, but he'll be fine," he said as he pulled his right hand from his pocket and swiped it across his moustache. He the looked Kitty in the eye, "I think I need a holiday. You know, just to relax a few days," he said.

Kitty didn't know what to say, "Well, you have been working hard, there's no denying that," she said. "Where will you go and for how long?" she asked with a hint of concern for her dearest friend.

Doc shrugged, "Maybe I'll just take my fishing pole and head north to one of those creeks. I bet the trout are as big as my arm," he smiled as he held up his fist and looked at his forearm. There was a twinkle in the doctor's eyes.

"Just how long do you think you will be gone?" Kitty asked again.

Doc pursed his lips and thought a moment, "A couple of days," he smiled with a tick of his head.

"What about Festus and Jonas?" Kitty asked.

"They can take care of themselves for a few days. The same with everyone else!" Doc grunted. "I'm going fishing!" and he no sooner had the words out of his mouth, he turned back to his stairs to gather his fishing equipment.

Kitty remained on the boardwalk and watched the doctor. A slight smile curved her red lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Doc had his fishing kit spread out across the examination table while he checked his supplies of lures and string. He could almost taste the fresh flesh of the trout, which reminded him he need to retrieve the frying pan from his back closet.

The doctor was just about to leave the main office to get the pan when the office door opened and Matt Dillon stepped into the room. He looked around at the blankets and other paraphernalia that Doc has strewn about his office. Matt stepped further into the room and closed the door behind him.

Doc has stopped at the door way to the back room, "What?" he barked as he noted the look on Matt's face.

Matt said nothing at first and then he walked over to the examination table and picked up a fish hook, "Kitty tells me you are going fishing for a few days," he said setting the hook down and looking over to his friend.

"Yup," Doc grunted and walked into the back room of his office.

Matt frowned and followed the doctor, "Care to say where and for how long?" he asked.

Doc pulled his head out of the cupboard with frying pan in hand, "Not particularly," he said as he passed Matt and went back out to the main area of his office. "It will only be a few days and not too far away, that's all I'm saying," he said as he wedged the frying pan into a rucksack.

Matt crossed his arms across his chest, "What happens if someone needs you?" he asked.

"Newly can look after things for a few days," Doc said as he continued to pack items into the sack.

"I see," Matt said slightly unimpressed.

Doc stopped what he was doing and turned to Matt. He didn't like the tone in which Matt talked, "When's the last time I had any time to myself?" he asked Matt.

Matt had to think, "It's been a while, I know, but I just wish you would take someone else with you," Matt protested.

"No! Not this time," Doc said brushing his hand toward Matt and turned away, "I want time to me and me alone," he grunted.

Matt nodded, "Alright," he said as he walked to the door, "I guess I'll see you in a few days," he said. "Doc," he stopped as he reached for the doorknob, "Stop by the office before you go and I'll loan you a rifle and a box of bullets," he said before he opened the door to leave.

Doc looked up from the examination table and watched Matt leave. He didn't want to think about carrying a rifle around, but if it put the marshal's mind at easy and gave him his holiday, he'd do it. "I'll stop in before I leave," he said but wasn't sure Matt heard him or not. He went back to packing for his fishing trip holiday.

Matt entered the Long Branch Saloon and walked over to the long wooden bar, "Well, you're right, Kitty," he exclaimed with a hint of humour. "He's determined to go. In fact he has he gear spread out all over the office," the marshal said with a snort.

"Well, I can't blame him for not wanting time to himself," Kitty said. "He's been through a lot lately, too," she said leaning on the bar opposite Matt. "And he's just about run off his feet looking after Festus for the last three weeks," she stated.

"That's part of my worry," Matt looked up to Kitty. "I don't know if he _is_ strong enough to be camping out by himself," he stated.

"It was only a slight wound," Kitty said referring to the bullet that Thomas Holt fired at the doctor creasing his side. "Doc's stronger than you give him credit for. He'll be alright and he just wants some quite time to himself. I sure can't blame him for that," she said as she looked around the saloon.

"I have no doubts he'll be alright, but he still has me a bit worried," Matt chuckled.

"You sound like a worried son!" Kitty laughed and patted Matt on the forearm.

Matt was about to say something when at the saloon door, appeared the town doctor who had a smile from ear to ear, "I'm just stopping in to tell you I'm off on my fishing trip," he said as he walked toward the bar.

"Have fun, Doc," Kitty smiled. "I looking forward to your stories and fish tales," she winked.

"You'll hear all about them when I'm back," the doctor smiled.

Matt stood straight, "I have a rifle waiting for you," he said to the doctor.

"Oh, Heavens, yes! I almost forgot," Doc smiled. "I sure wouldn't want to be attacked by a bogeyman or something," he said to Matt then winked at Kitty. The saloon owner tried to hide her laugh but it didn't work. She thought it was sweet that Matt was making extra sure Doc was going to be safe.

Matt shot a glaring look back to Kitty and she quickly pursed her lips to hide the smile.

"I still wish you would consider taking someone with you," Matt said as the two men walked to the door.

"Matt, I am perfectly capable of looking out for myself. For Heaven's sakes, I'm only going fishing for a few days!" Doc fussed.

Matt sighed, "Have your way," he said as he stepped out onto the boardwalk. Doc noticed Jonas going on about is business as usual. "See!" Doc pointed over to the sore owner. "They don't listen to me anyway!" he grumbled.

Matt made a face and began to walk to the jail house. Doc quietly walked beside the marshal. He knew Matt was concerned and he was thankful for it, but he also knew that he needed to get away and just relax.

Matt opened the jail house door and walked through with Doc in tow, "Here you go, Doc," he said handing the weapon to the doctor and then offering the box of cartridges.

"I still don't think I'll need this," Doc said looking at the rifle. He hated them.

"Maybe you'll see a big stag," Matt smiled. "I haven't had venison in a while," he said.

Doc make a face and looked up from the rifle, "I'm only taking this to make you happy," he said.

"I'm glad you are listening," Matt said and walked to the door following Doc who had his buggy already packed and waiting across the road at the livery stable.

Doc tucked the rifle under the seat and place the box of shells next to it, "Matt, I'm only going fishing for a few days. Heck," the doctor snickered, "I might get too lonesome and just might have to come back early!" he said with a tick of his head.

"Just be careful," Matt said.

"I always am," Doc looked up at Matt. "You be careful too," he winked before he climbed up into his buggy. "Tell Kitty I'll catch a big trout just before I leave so we can all have it together," he smiled out under the brim of his black felt hat.

"In a few days, right?" Matt said.

Doc nodded, "In a few days," he said picking up the reins and flicking them over Popcorn's rump. The horse jumped at first but then pulled the buggy away and Doc gave a wave to Matt as they rounded the corner of the stable and out of sight.

Matt ticked his head, "Once that man gets an idea in his head, he can't let it go," he smiled as he turned back to the jail, "Maybe he is my father," he laughed out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

Festus stood on the boardwalk outside of the Long Branch Saloon. He saw Matt walking toward the establishment, and the marshal looked unimpressed. The hill man stood with his thumbs hooked into the arm openings on his vest, "He got away, did he Matthew?" Festus asked.

"He did," Matt huffed. "And he still didn't say really for how long or where," Matt said as his eyes drifted down the street where he had last seen the doctor and his buggy.

"I could follow him ifin ya like," Festus offered.

Matt shook his head no, "I thought about that too, but we'll let him be on his own. Kitty's right, he's stronger than we give him credit for. He'll be all right on his own for a few days," Matt tried to smile as he tried to convince himself that what he said was right.

Festus nodded, "If ole Doc gets into trouble in the mood he's in, I'd hate to be on the other end of that rifle!" he joked.

Matt half laughed, "Come on Festus. I'll buy you a beer," he said as he walked to the swing doors of the establishment and pushed the doors open into the saloon.

Kitty Russell was going over an shipment order with Sam Noonan who were behind the long wooden bar. Matt and Festus walked toward the two and nested against the bar.

"You look like you lost your best friend," Kitty said looking over to the two lawmen. "Doc finally got away, didn't he?" she smiled warmly.

Matt adjusted his hat back on his head, "He did. And I made sure he took that rifle," he stated.

"Maybe a drink would take your mind off of it," Kitty said as she motioned for Sam to pour two beers.

"Miss Kitty, it's almost like you could read our minds," Festus smiled broadly. Kitty chuckled and slid the drinks that Sam poured in front of the men.

Matt grunted in approval while Festus gratefully quaffed back a gup of sudsy beer.

Kitty folded her arms and lean onto the bar, "I'm looking forward to Doc's fishing stories," she smiled.

Festus placed his beer mug down and ran his right sleeve across his lips, "They'll be whoppers, I can guarantee that," he said with a tick of his head.

Both Matt and Kitty looked over to the hill man, "You are just jealous you weren't allowed to go along," Kitty scolded.

Festus shrugged, "At least he'd have someone lookin' out fer him," he said picking up his mug again.

"Kitty is right," Matt stated. "Doc can look after himself. After all he's only going fishing," the marshal stated as he too picked up his beer mug and took another sip.

"I think we're just spending too much time talking and tinking about it," Kitty said. "I for one will wait for Doc to return with that trout he said he was going to bring back," she smiled and stood up away from the bar. "I have other customers to attend to," she smiled and walked away.

Matt and Festus exchanged looks before looking over to Sam who was busy wiping some glasses dry, "Miss Kitty is also concerned. She just doesn't want to show it," the barkeep smiled with a wink. "I know Doc and he'll be just fine," he said.

"Thanks, Sam," Matt smiled.

Festus on the other hand was not so easily convinced.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc found himself about thirty miles out of Dodge and along a stream he had frequented before. The last time he was there he remembered the trout being big and plentiful. The doctor pulled his rig to a stop and set the brake with this right foot.

Doc smiled and drew his left hand across his moustache as he looked out at the stream that has a good flow of water plenty of shade trees to make camp under. Doc nodded, "By golly, Popcorn, I think we've made it," he smiled and stepped down from the buggy to have a better look at the area, "Just what the doctor ordered," Doc chuckled as he walked to the stream and looked into the clear running water. Right off the bat, he saw two large trout swim by. Doc clicked his fingers and decided that rather than set up camp just now, he was going to get his fishing line wet and catch himself dinner.

Doc strolled back to his buggy and pulled the long bamboo pole out from under the canopy and picked up his small tackle box, "Oh, Festus would be chomping at the bit to be here," he laughed as he walked back to the edge of the stream and tied a hook to his line.

With a graceful flick of his wrist, the line and hook landed almost in the middle of the stream and he saw another large fish jump. A wider smiled curled under the doctor's greying moustache as he slowly relaxed and enjoyed the moment.

Before long, Doc realized that the day was getting on. He looked down at the two large trout at his feet and ticked his head. He decided that one was going to be supper and the other he was going to smoke dry for a later meal.

The doctor pulled his line in and picked up the two fish he had skewered under the gills with a stick. He walked over to a natural grove in the trees and it looked like it had been used some time before for a camp. The rocks were already arranged in a circle but it seemed that no one had been here for years.

Doc hooked the fish over a branch while he gather his other things from the buddy, including the rifle Matt loaned him. He shook his head as he looked down at the weapon and walked back to the camp. Doc leaned the rifle against the tree and set his bedroll and rucksack next to it. '

Doc turned and looked a this home for the next few night and with a big sigh, he reached down in this rucksack and pulled out a bottle of brandy. The doctor looked at the bottle for a moment and then uncorked it swallowing back a good mouth full. He smacked his lips as he recorked the bottle and knelt down to start the fire to cook and stay warm by. This indeed was a good idea , the doctor thought to himself.

Doc was a skilled outdoors man, despite his age and background. He of course wouldn't dare place himself in the ranks of Festus or Matt, but he knew enough to get along adequately and in no time he had gathered enough twigs and sticks to get a fire going and with one flick of his match he had a nice warm flame withing the rock circle.

The doctor then foraged for larger pieces of wood and was equally successful. All that work made him hungry and his stomach let him know it as it growled at him.

Doc settled down next to the fire with his frying pan in hand and after he cleaned the trout he placed the pan off to the side in a hot spot and listed as the fish cooked when he set it in the pan, "Now this is the life," he smiled and took another sip from the brandy bottle while he waited for his fish to cook.

Popcorn stirred slightly, and Doc looked up at the horse. He figured a bee or horse fly bit his horse and went back to cleaning the other fish. He could feel the stress leaving him and he was quite happy.

Again Popcorn stirred and the doctor look up, "Eat some grass," he said to his horse and tended his fish.


	4. Chapter 4

Things in Dodge were fairly quite, as the spring seemed to have given way to summer temperatures over night. The relief from all the rain and cool weather was welcomed as farmers could now focus on getting their crops into the fields.

Matt noticed Jonas had a busy day and stopped by to see how the store owner was fairing.

"You were busy today," Matt said as he stepped down into the general store.

"That is an understatement," Jonas smiled and finally closed his ledger for the night.

"I'm glad to see business good," Matt said. "How's your back? Doc told me about it before he left town," he said as he watched Jonas close down the store for the night.

"It is still sore, but I'm doing what Doc said and taking it easy," Jonas said. "Is it true Doc left on a fishing trip by himself?" he asked as he pulled his white apron off and placed it on the counter.

Matt drew a deep breath and nodded, "It is," he said flatly.

Jonas ticked his head, "I'm not sure that is a good idea," he said and walked over to blow out one of the four oil lamps after stowing the ledger in the back storage room.

"Oh?" Matt asked.

Jonas stopped, "Haven't you heard?" he looked over to Matt with a slight surprised look on his face.

"Heard what?" Matt took a step forward.

Jonas paused and wondered why the marshal hadn't heard of the missing cattle, "Several farmers had reported cattle missing over the last week. Cattle that have gone missing without a trace," Jonas said.

Matt's eyebrows knitted together, "No one has said anything about this," he stated.

"I really don't think that it's all that important. Cattle wander off all the time," Jonas shrugged. "Doc knew about it," he said.

"Doc knew?" Matt asked.

Jonas nodded, "In fact he was one of the first to tell me about it!" the store owner said and busied himself with a few things in the store. "One of his patients said he'd lost two calves," the store owner reported. "I would have told you, but I figured Doc would have already did," he said.

"Why wouldn't Doc tell me?" Matt questioned himself.

Jonas stopped what he was going an looked over to Matt, "I guess he didn't see any real problem. As I said, farmers loose cattle all the time. I guess maybe Doc just forgot to tell you with his planning his camping trip and all," Jonas tried to reason.

Matt frowned, "Maybe." Matt continued to think, "Did Doc say where and why the cattle were missing?"

Jonas stopped and thought, "You know, Doc and I never really talked about that," he said with a tick of his head and a scratch behind his ear with the end of his pencil. "There was only two or three that I remember him mentioning. And out of all the cattle around Dodge, that's a very low percentage," Jonas joked.

"Maybe, but still, I should have been made aware of it," Matt stated in an almost scolding tone.

Jonas made a face, "Well, marshal, as I said, I would have told you, but then I'd look like a worry-wort," he said in self defence. Matt knew the store owner was right, "Well if you hear of any more, will you please tell me?" he said as he stepped to the door.

"Certainly," Jonas said. "And I think Doc said that those cows were near the old fork east of town.

"There's good trout fishing near there. I wonder if that is where Doc was heading," Matt wondered out loud.

Jonas shrugged, "He only picked up a few things and went on his way and never mentioned anything about where he was going," Jonas stated and then stepped forward, "You aren't worried about Doc are you, marshal?"

"I'm always worried about Doc when he goes on these trips, but this seems a little different," Matt stated.

"Are you going out after him?" Jonas asked.

"Not right away. I'll give him the night, and think about it tomorrow. He'll get really angry if I show up and there isn't any cause but my worry," Matt tried to smiled.

Jonas nodded and watched the marshal leave the store. Part of the store owner felt like he'd mad Matt made again, but how was he to know that Doc hadn't mentioned the missing cattle. He shook his head and continued to close the store for the night.

Matt walked along the boardwalk and stopped at the alley. His eyes lifted to the sky and he could see the stars. "Well, Doc, I hope you know what you are doing," he said to himself before stepping down to cross the alley to get to the Long Branch Saloon.

Music, laughter and loud conversations poured out into the street from the saloon. Matt stopped a the swing doors and peered over them before pushing through to enter the saloon. It seemed orderly enough for his liking.

Kitty Russell spotted Matt from across the room and immediately knew he had something more than marshalling Dodge on his mind. She'd see the look on his weathered face before. Kitty waited for Matt to approach her.

Matt looked around the saloon and finally his eyes found Kitty. He stepped down and crossed the room, weaving though the patrons of the establishment.

Kitty motioned for Matt to join her at the far end of the long dark wooden bar, "Cowboy, you look worried," she smiled.

"I am, sort of," Matt said as he leaned on the bar and looked around the room.

"Why?" Kitty asked as she too was now wondering if some one in her saloon was Matt's target.

Matt turned back and looked at Kitty, "It's Doc," he said.

"Doc?" Kitty asked as a lump formed in her throat.

"He told Jonas about several farmers looking cattle, but he never said anything to me," the marshal said.

"I'm sure he meant to," Kitty said, "but why the worry?" she asked.

"Maybe I'm over reacting, but I think where the cattle have gone missing is also where Doc's gone camping," Matt stated.

"So?" Kitty asked.

Matt leaned forward, "From what Doc told Jonas, who just told me, the cattle have disappeared without a trace," he said as his eyes lifted to Kitty's.

Kitty said nothing at first and then she looked at Matt, "Are you going after him?" she asked with grave concern.

Matt nodded, "Later tomorrow. I can't track him at night and if I could and landed in on his camp without a really good reason...well you know what he'd be like," Matt snorted.

"On, Matt. Now I'm worried," Kitty said.

"Me too," Matt again looked into Kitty's eyes. "I'll leave first thing in the morning," he tried to smiled.

Kitty nodded, and motioned for Sam to bring them drinks, "I don't think I'll sleep tonight," she said.

"Neither will I," Matt said and looked down at the glass filled with the amber liquid. He hoisted it and drank the full glass in one swallow, "I'll see you before I go," he said setting the glass down and walked to the saloon door.

Kitty's heart sank as she realized how deeply upset Matt was about the situation.


	5. Chapter 5

Doc had found another large piece of wood and gently nestled it onto the fire. Sparks rose up in the darkness of night, like fireworks going off at some celebration. The only celebration that was going on was with Doc and his peaceful vacation. The fishing was fun and eating it was even better. Now it was time to sit back and relax.

Clive Kempenfelt and his younger brother Emmett sat on the ridge above the camp on the far side of the stream.

They fancied themselves as ranch hands, but all they were good for was small bank robberies and stage hold-ups that they seemed to have gotten away with for the last three. They had a good game going of playing too dim to pull anything off, so they were always over looked as suspects.

They had been watching Doc since he got to the area, "How are we gonna get the gold with that old coot down there?: Emmett asked.

Clive scratched his cheek, "I guess we're going to have to get him to move," he said looking over to his brother.

"I know that. But how?" Emmett asked. "He looks like he's planing to stay awhile," he stated.

"Well, maybe we can wait a bit to see if he's going to move on," Clive said. "And then if he doesn't we'll see that he does," he said patting his long gun that rested across his lap.

"I don't want nothing to do with killing anyone," Emmett stated. "There was enough of that to get that gold. We're lucky that we even got away with it," he said.

"I wasn't going to kill him. Just scare him a little," Clive smiled. "The last thing we need is the law looking for someone that knocked off some old coot that was fishing," he said.

"Just as long as that is all you are planning to do," Emmett stated.

Clive nodded, "That's all," he smiled.

Doc had finished rising his tin plate and walked back to the fire looking down at it. He drew his hand across his moustache and smiled before he turned back to his bedroll and rucksack.

The doctor knelt down and fished around in his rucksack for the bottle of brandy he'd packed and after the third pass, he finally found it and a smiled curled under his greying moustache.

The doctor sat down and sighed happily. Doc then pulled the cork and leaned back against the tree near his bed roll and the rifle. He lifted the bottle to his lips and took a slow drink. It was enough to warm him from the inside out as the alcohol trickled down his throat, "This is the life," he smiled and looked at the bottle, judging whether or not he should have another drink before running dry by the end of his vacation. He decided that due to the fact this was his first day away, another drink would be all right and proceeded to drink again. He was feeling relaxed, finally.

The doctor looked at the fire and decided that it needed some adjustments before he turned in for the night. Doc pushed himself up the tree and wobbled a little. Perhaps the amount he drank in each gulp was a little more than he thought, but he didn't care, as long as he didn't fall into the fire.

The walked to the fire and with a stick, Doc poked at the small fire within the rock ring and decided that the fresh air and brandy had taken the correct effect. He turned back to his bed roll when he noticed Popcorn still fussing about something, "What's your problem?" Doc grumbled at the horse, which was still in its rigging and attached to the buggy.

Popcorn snored and his ears rotated listening to the night.

"Oh, hush!" Doc said waving his hand haphazardly at the horse. "I'll unhitch you tomorrow, maybe," he ticked his head. "Who knows" he said and stopped looking at the animal, "I just might want to got further away!" he then laughed and continued toward his resting spot by the tree.

Doc noticed the barrel of the gun glistening as the flames rippled off the barrel and trigger guard. The doctor pursed his lips and decided that he'd take the gun to bed with his, as he was unsure of what his horse was hearing in the night.

Doc had settled in and pulled the grey wool blanket over his shoulder and nestled in when a twinge of paranoia swept over him - what if there was something out there he couldn't see or hear?

Doc threw the blanket off and sat up. He looked out at the fire and decided that another log was required. He huffed out of annoyance and pushed himself to his knees before he got his legs back under him. The brandy and fresh air had gon to his head.

The doctor staggered forward and picked up another large log and dropped it into the fire. He stood back and looked up as the ambers lifted into the night, "Maybe that will frighten whatever it is off," he snorted and felt confident that he scared off the thing that was upsetting his horse. Doc staggered back to his blanket and almost feel to the ground as he reached the bedroll. Again he pulled the blanket up over his shoulder and this time he pulled the rifle tighter. Soon he was sound asleep.

Clive and Emmett watched from the hill, "Do you suppose he heard us?" Clive asked.

"I doubt it. Looks like he's drunk or something," Emmett stated.

"He could be planning on staying a while then," Clive said.

"Well, he ain't going anywhere tonight," Emmett said. "We should get some sleep too," he stated.

Clive smiled, "Yeah. Then we'll surprise him first thing tomorrow," he chuckled.

"Just watch what you do with that rifle, is all!" Emmett warned.

"Of corse I will. What do you take me for? Some kind of idiot?"

Emmett bit his lower lip, "I suggest we turn in for the night," he said as he stood and moved back to their horses and new camp just over the ridge.

Clive heard the tone in his brother's voice, "I heard that you know?" he said as he followed his brother.

"I'm glad you did. Now get some sleep and we'll get the gold tomorrow morning," Emmett said as he billowed out his bedroll and set it down near his saddle.

"I can't wait to get my hands on that gold. It's been three years since we hid it there," Clive chuckled. "And no one knew we did it!" he smiled from ear to ear as the too settled in for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun has just begun to rise over the eastern hill as a crow sat atop an old maple tree. The crow eyed the campsite below where Doc was slowly crow let out a caw before hopping off the branch to take flight.

Doc ran his right hand down over his face and could feel the stubble on his cheeks and chin. Slowly his eyes fluttered open as the rolled on to his back. He then remembered why he liked his bed so much, the ground was hard and cold, and his joints were old and aching.

Doc looked up and watched the crow for a moment before his stomach growled for breakfast. It was at least one hour past his normal time for getting out of bed. By now he would have had a coffee and at least toast at Del Monicos or with Kitty at the Long Branch.

Doc pushed himself up on this right elbow and looked over to the smouldering ambers from the fire the night before. He figured by the amount of smoke, it wouldn't take much to coax it back to life with a few more branches and leaves.

Reluctantly, Doc threw the blanket off and struggled to a sitting position then arched his back trying to get the kinks out of it. He pulled his legs underneath himself and finally got to his feet. He had a slight head ached, and he decided that it was that third of forth swig of brandy he had like was the cause.

Doc drew his hand across his moustache and looked around for more sticks and twigs. He spotted a broken branch and pulled it from the underbrush out to where the fire circle was located. He busied himself with breaking of the twigs and tossing them into the smoky ash.

Once Doc had gotten most of the branch broken, he knelt down and blew gently under the sticks. With a few more puffs a flame flickered to life and quickly grew through the dry twigs. Doc smiled and stood to get his coffee pot. That's when he noticed the two men on the hill across the street. He estimated that they were about a half a mile away, but he couldn't tell if they were stationary or moving. He watched for a moment and then went of about his business, while keeping watch.

Clive looked over to Emmett, "Seems he's planning to stay for a bit," he said while chewing on his cigar.

"We can wait a bit. He just got up," Emmett suggested.

"I've been waiting too long already for that gold. What if he starts poking around and finds it?" Clive asked.

"We buried it, remember? And it looks like he's only there to camp," Emmett stated. "Let's give him a while," he said.

"Don't you think he's going to get a little bit suspicious with us just sitting here watching him?" Clive commented as he looked over to his brother.

Emmett thought for a second, "We don't have to stay here," he said.

Clive scratched his left cheek and looked back down to Doc's camp, "We'll give him until this afternoon, then," he said with a grunt. "You know, will all that gold and those cows we've gotten hidden away, we're going to have one hell of a ranch soon," he smiled broadly at the thought.

"I think I dreamt about it last night," Emmett said with a chuckle. Both men nudged their horses and moved back up the hill.

Doc watched the two riders, while he made his coffee, and wondered what that was all about. Perhaps he thought they were cowboys in search of the missing cattle. Then he wondered why they never came into his camp to aks if he knew anything about the missing cattle. Doc shrugged the incident off and continued on with his day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt strolled up Front Street and watched as Dodge awoke for another day. People like Jonas who had businesses were already placing their ware out for sale. But there was something just not right about the day, Matt felt.

The marshal continued up the street and greeted people as they went, and then he stopped in front of the general store. Matt's blue eyes lifted to the upper store, "I take it he didn't come back during the night," he asked Jonas who was now watching him.

Jonas shook his head no, "Knowing Doc, he'll stick to what he said even if he got snake bit," the store owner snorted regrading Doc's stubbornness.

Matt's left eyebrow shot up, "I suppose you're right, Jonas," he chuckled and continued on his way to the Long Branch Saloon for a coffee with Kitty Russell.

Sam Noonan was out on the boardwalk and greeted the marshal, "Good morning," he smiled causing his weathered face to wrinkle under his black moustache.

"Sam," Matt said back and walked to the swing doors where he paused.

"Miss Kitty has the coffee on," Sam said over his shoulder. Matt smiled and pushed through the doors and entered the saloon.

Kitty was leaning over the bar with the newspaper spread out in front of her. Matt walked over and leaned across from the front, "Anything I should know about?" he asked.

Kitty looked up into the marshal's blue eyes, "Haven't read the whole thing yet," she smiled.

Matt nodded and looked around the empty room, "Seems kinda different, doesn't it?" he said as his eyes came back to Kitty's.

"Yeah, it does. But you have to look at things from Doc's side. He goes all day and all night regardless. "I'm glad he managed to get away for a day or two," she stated.

"Well, I'm happy for him too, but I just don't like the idea of him being out there along with these reports of missing cattle," Matt replied.

"I think you and Jonas worry too much," Kitty said with a wink.

Matt made a face and nodded, "You are probably right," he sighed.

"Here," Kitty said and retrieved a cup and poured some fresh hot black coffee into it, before she placed it in front of Matt, "Drink this, it will take your mind off Doc," she said.

Matt looked down at the cup, "Sure," he said knowing the smell of coffee only made him think of the town doctor even more. Matt lifted the cup and took a sip.

Matt's eyes were focussed on the bar when Kitty poked at the newspaper, "Huh," she stated.

"Huh, what?" Matt looked up.

"Remember that gold shipment that wen missing a few years ago from Hayes?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah," Matt nodded, "I do. They never found the robbers," he said.

"Well, according to this, they have reopened the case and they are examining new evidence," Kitty exclaimed.

Matt pursed his lips, "We went over everything five and six times over," he stated.

Kitty nodded, "I remember," she said. "I was like it had vanished into thin air," she said as she turned the page around for Matt to read and then she pointed out the article.

Matt quickly read the item and looked up at Kitty, "Those two brother Kempenfelt didn't have enough brains between them to fill one head," he said.

"I assume you have heard of opossums," Kitty said as she leaned onto the bar and looked Matt in the eyes. Matt's lips twisted in thought, "Hum," was all he could grunt.


	7. Chapter 7

Doc finished with his breakfast and necessities before he set out to catch more fish. He was now relaxed and enjoying the quietness of the little camp spot he selected. Just the sound of the stream, birds and the crackle of the fire. Doc was very happy. He strolled to the stream and sat down on a rounded rock; one he had found the day before. It was comfortable to sit on and from there he tied a new lure to his line. He had Jonas order it in from the east and from what the advertisements said it would practically catch a whale. Doc knew there were no whales in Kansas, but he was hoping that the new lure would land the biggest fish of his life.

Doc finished with the lure and studied his handy work for a moment before he flicked the line out into the stream. A smile curled under his greying moustache and with a chuckle he wiped the line out into the centre of the stream with a splash. He sat back slightly and relaxed as he pulled on the line. He could feel a fish biting!

Doc sat forward and then stood as he felt the fish take the bait and try and swim away, "Oh no you don't!" Doc laughed as he tried to reel the trout to shore.

The trout on the other hand had no intentions of being anyone's supper and fought. Doc saw the fish break out of the water with a huge splash. The size of the fish almost mesmerized the doctor and he momentarily stopped his end of the fight.

The fish ran with the line and then Doc remembered that he had the pole in his hands, and quickly he fought to regain control of the fish. It was putting up a dandy fight. And the more the two fought the more pleased Doc was, as he was now really enjoying the moment.

That was until the two riders returned to the top of the hill. Doc didn't see them at first, but as he fought with the fish and turned, he saw them on the ridge. Doc, however, tried to shrug them off and remained focussed on the fish. He twisted his mouth and squinted his eyes at the stream and pulled hard on the line, but finally the fish fought harder and broke free and the line went slack.

Doc made a face and reeled in the empty lure and held it up, "You almost had a whale," he said with a sigh. Then his eyes lifted to the hill as he noticed the riders slowly approaching his camp.

Doc walked back to the fire and leaned his pole against the tree. He would have started on another lure, but something told him that the men were wanting to talk to him about something.

Clive and Emmett rode their horses through the stream. The clear water splashed and flashed in the sunlight.

Doc stuffed his hands into his trouser pockets and waited for the men to enter his camp. He acknowledged them with a nodded, :Good morning," he said.

Neither Clive of Emmett said anything at first. Instead they stayed on their mounts and surveyed the area.

"Can I help you with something?" Doc asked.

Slowly both men dismounted, "How long have yo been here?" Clive asked.

"What's it to you?" Doc replied.

"Just answer the question," Emmett said.

Doc pulled his right hand from this pocket and drew it across his moustache. He didn't like the tone in which the men were asking. "I got here yesterday afternoon. Why?" he asked as his eyes narrowed.

"Move on," Clive said.

"I have no intentions of moving on right now. I plan to say a few more days," Doc stated. "Unless you can give me a good reason why I should," Doc said.

Emmett and Clive looked at each other and moved forward, "You see, this happens to be our camp," Clive said waving his hand around.

"I see," Doc said as he kept his eyes on the men as the moved closer.

"We don't like sharing our camp," Emmett said.

Doc wet his lips and knew he was being forced off the camp, but he wasn't going to let the two men bully him and ruin his holiday. "Why don't you just give me the rest of the day," Doc said. "I'll even leave the fire going for you," he tried to reason.

Clive pursed his lips in thought and his eyes drifted to Emmett who was staring at the man in front of him. Emmett didn't like the idea, but he also didn't want to give ion to the old man either, "Nope, I think you better leave now," Emmett said.

"What give you the right?" Doc asked angrily.

"There two of us, and only one of you," Clive said.

To that Doc reached for the rifle near his fishing pole. It was Emmett the pulled his gun and fired, the bullet grazing Doc across his out reached arm. Doc pulled his arm into his abdomen and winched. He looked up from the wound, "I'll see the marshal hears about this," he seethed.

Clive looked at Emmett with surprise, "I didn't think you'd do it!" he half laughed as he walked closer to Doc.

"Look, this all a bad mistake. I'm sorry for what my brother did. You don't have to tall the marshal," Clive smiled.

"Anyone that gets shot over a camping site has the right to let the marshal know what happened!" Doc growled.

Clive made a face, "I suppose you're right," he said turning back to Emmett before he wheeling around on his heels hitting Doc hard across the chin sending him into a pile of rocks. Doc landed hard on his side and his left temple struck a rock, slitting his scalp open and knocking him unconscious. Doc's body went limp.

"Now what do we do?" Emmett said as he quickly moved to Doc and stood over him as he lay on the rock pile.

Clive grabbed Doc's rucksack and bedroll and stuffed them unceremoniously into the front of the buggy, "Get the rest of his stuff and put in it in here," Clive ordered. Emmett nodded and grabbed the fishing pole and tackle box and shoving them into the buggy. "What about him?" Emmett said as he wedged the pole under the canopy.

"Let's load him into the back of the buggy," Clive suggested as he and Emmett hoisted Doc and rolled him into the back behind the seat. He left arm dangled as did his left leg. Clive shoved Doc lifeless body a little further into the storage space before he unhitched the horse and guiding it out to the road. There Clive slapped Popcorn hard on the rump and the horse bolted down the road with the buggy in tow and out of control.

Clive and Emmett watched as the rig disappeared about a bend and out of sight. "That's not really what I wanted to happen," Emmett said.

"Doesn't matter now. We just need to get the gold and get out of here," Clive said as he walked back to the camp. His eyes scanned the area, "Hey, you for got the old man's rifle," he pointed over to where Doc had almost gotten the weapon.

"He's not going to miss it," Emmett said picking it up and tying it to his saddle. "Let's get the gold, alright?" he said pulling a small spade off the back of his rigging.

"If I recall it's right over here," Clive said as he walked over to a small bush and pointed. That's where Emmett began to dig.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Popcorn showed no signs of slowing down as he charged back toward Dodge. The buggy continued to bounce around behind the horse, scaring him each time. The animal turned another bend, this time, the buggy hit a rut, sending Doc off the back.

The doctor landed on the side of the road and rolled several times until he came to rest in a slight gully surrounded by hawthorn trees. The had cut his arms, legs and face as he finally stopped rolling. He lay on his back with his right arm covering his face and his legs twisted awkwardly.

Popcorn kept running with the empty buggy.


	8. Chapter 8

Emmett Kempenfelt shoved the shade into the ground and then paused. He looked up at Clive, "I think I hit the plank," he whispered and looked around.

"Well hurry up, then!" Clive instructed and motioned with his hands for Emmett to quickly continue digging.

Emmett nodded and shoved the shovel in again and hit something solid. He pulled the spade out of the ground and tossed it aside before he dropped to his knees and dug with his hands. Each scoop of earth he tossed out to his side to get down to the wooden board they covered the sack of gold with all those years ago.

Clive was now on his knees and pulling dirt back as Emmett dug deeper. "Here it is!" Emmett said over his shoulder as he pulled up on the piece of wood. The canvas sack had mostly rotted away and the dirt masked the gold, but through the grunge, bits of gold glimmered in the daylight.

Emmett and Clive looked at each other with wide smiles, "Well come on! Let's have a real good look at it!" Clive playfully cuffed Emmett and pointed down into the hole. Emmett grabbed a few pieces and pulled them up to the surface, "It's the most beautiful sight I have ever seen," he said looking down at the gold in his hands.

"Oh, my God, it is a wonderous sight indeed!" Clive said scooping the gold from his brother's hand to hold in his own. The sun gleamed of each piece as he moved them in his hands.

Emmett bent down into the hole to retrieved the rest of the gold, "How much do you think there is?" he asked as he resurfaced with the rest of the sack.

Clive looked at the stash and shook his head, "Enough that we'll never have to worry about money again, I wager," he smiled at his brother.

Emmett was grinning from ear to ear, "I like the sounds of that," he said as he glared down at the remanets of sack and the rest of the gold. He gently touched each piece as if it spoke to him.

"I do believe this is cause for a celebration drink," Clive said as he stood and walked to his horse. He opened the left saddle bag and pulled a bottle of whiskey from it. With his teeth, Clive uncorked the bottle and spat the cork to the ground before he took a good long swig.

Emmett was on his feet and stood next to his brother waiting his turn.

Clive finally handed the bottle to his brother, "We're finally gone have that ranch," he smiled and staggered toward the smoldering fire where he dropped to his knees to poke at the amber coals.

Emmett eventually joined him, "You know, I don't think we should stay here," he said as he sat next to his brother.

"Why?" Clive looked up at Emmett.

"What if someone comes looking for that old man?" Emmett asked.

Clive thought for a moment, "You have a good point. We'll leave here soon. In the mean time, give me that bottle, I want another drink," he said to Emmett.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was well into the afternoon in Dodge as Matt and Festus chatted at the Long Branch with Kitty Russell. "It sounds to me like you are just plain jealous of Doc!" Kitty sighed.

"Wall, Miss Kitty, it's like this," Festus started. "I knows that Doc work hard and he orta have some time off, but that also goes fer Matthew and me too!"

Kitty made a face and looked over to Matt who refrained from comment.

Festus looked over to Matt, "When's the last time you had a holiday?" he asked.

Matt shrugged, "I guess I really don't think about things like that. I Have a job here and I do it," he said. "Mind you, I do like to get away for a few hours here and there if I could," he said.

"And the last time you did that all hell broke loose," Kitty chuckled.

"Awe, Miss Kitty! It weren't that bad at all," Festus tried to get some respect. Kitty winked at the hill man, "I was only joking, Festus," she smiled. Festus was still not convinced.

"Festus, maybe you should start your rounds," Matt suggested.

"I was jist thinking the same thang, Matthew," the hill man stated. "Thanks fer the beer Miss Kitty," he said and glumly walked to the door of the saloon.

Kitty leaned forward, "I hope Doc comes back soon! I've never seen Festus so down in all the years I've known him," she said to Matt.

Matt nodded, and looked from the door to Kitty, "It's because they haven't had a good argument for some time," Matt chuckled. "It's odd how they really need that release from each other," he said as he sipped on his beer. Kitty smiled and knew what Matt meant.

Festus ambled down Front Street while he thought about Doc stretched out under the sun with his fishing pole light grasped in his hand waiting for the fish to strike. The deputy loved to fish, a lot more than doing his rounds on what was proving to be a rather dull day in Dodge to the hill man.

Festus kicked at the dirt on the street before he stepped up to the boardwalk in front the little red brick jail house. The hill man huffed as he opened the door and entered the building and stepped into the cooler office. His hazel eyes locked on to the little wooden table at the centre of the room and he tried to remember the last time he and Doc had a good old fashioned checker game. It certainly wasn't within recent memory.

The deputy decided to busy himself with the few dirty coffee mugs that were scattered here and there. It was a mindless job, but one he was responsible for. Festus put the mugs into the pail and walked to the door, to get some rain water from the large barrel next to the jail house.

As Festus opened the door he noticed that Doc's buggy was parked inside the livery stable and Popcorn was still hitch to the rig. Festus paused for a second and then set the bucket down on the boardwalk before crossing the street to see why Doc hadn't stopped in to say hello.

Festus reached the stable and called out for the doctor, but there was no answer from anyone. Festus twisted his mouth in thought, "Why that old scutter. He's likely at the Long Branch tellin' Miss Kitty and Matthew all about his fishing," he said as he marched back up the street.

As he walked by the general store he stopped to ask Wilbur Jonas if he'd seen the doctor. "No, Festus. I haven't seen Doc since yesterday. Why?" the store owner asked.

"I saw his buggy down at the stable and jist figured he came by his place," Festus said.

Jonas shook his head no, "No, I haven't seen him today. Maybe he went to the Long Branch or Del Monicos," Jonas said and continued on with this job.

Festus continued his search for the doctor, and headed to the Long Branch Saloon. He stood at the swing doors of the establishment and peered over the top. He didn't see Doc, but wasn't to say that Matt and Kitty hadn't seen him at some point in the morning. Festus pushed through the doors and stepped down into the saloon.

Kitty nudged Matt on the elbow, "I thought Festus was supposed to be doing his rounds," she smiled.

Matt looked over his shoulder, "He looks like he on the hunt for something," Matt smiled and stood up from the bar he was leaning on.

Festus hastily walked toward Matt and Kitty and before he could ask, Matt beat him to the question, "Looking for someone?" Matt said turning to the hill man.

Festus stopped at the bar next to the marshal, "I was jist lookin' fer ole Doc," he smiled.

"Doc?" Kitty asked.

"Ya, Doc. His buggy's down at the livery and I jist wanted to know how his fishin' went," Festus said and thumbed over his shoulder toward the door.

"Are you sure it's Doc's buggy?" Matt asked.

"Of course I'm sure," Festus squeaked with a hint of hurt in this tone.

Matt made a face and looked over to Kitty before he started to the door, "I'd better have a look," the marshal stated with Festus hot on his heels.

Matt and Festus walked down Front Street to the livery stable and just as Festus said, Doc's buggy was inside. Matt paused at the door and looked over to Festus. Both men then walked to the rig and looked inside, "Something isn't right," Matt said as he examined the way the rucksack and bedroll were tossed onto the seat and floor of the buggy. "Doc would never have packed his stuff like this," he said.

Festus walked behind the buggy and his left hand touched the edge of the rid. Something moist made him look down at his hand. The hill man's mouth dropped open, "Matthew!" he said noting the blood on his hand.

Matt was quick to move to the back of the buggy where he further examined the blood.

"Let's get the horses ready. I think Doc is in trouble," Matt ordered.


	9. Chapter 9

Doc's eyes opened and he looked around. He had absolutely no idea where he was or how he ended up being tangled up under the hawthorn bush. One thing he did know was his head was pounding and the thorns of the brush were sticking in him everywhere causing great discomfort, even more so than the bullet crease across his forearm.

The doctor tried to right himself but the branches and bramble tugged at his shirt, vest and trousers and he moved. His head was spinning and now his arm was aching. He had no idea how long he'd been laying in the brush, but by his dry mouth it was a considerable time, he thought.

With a final, yet painful try, Doc clambered up the embankment and reached the road on his hands and knees. Doc looked down at his shirt sleeves and how they were torn from the thorns and stained with blood. His shirt collar felt warm and sticky from the blood that had been running down the side of his face. He wasn't sure if he should remain where he was or try to find his way back to the either the camp or Dodge.

Doc looked up into the sky, shielding his eyes from the sun so he could get an idea how much sunlight was left to the day. He then took out his pocket watch from his vest pocket and looked down at the face. It was three twenty two.

Doc forced himself to his feet where he wobbled as he looked up and down the road trying to decide which direction was the best to travel – in his mind, it was six of one and a half dozen of another. Shakily he stepped forward heading back to Dodge. Or so he thought.

The physician touched his temple and noted that for the most part the bleeding had stopped, but not the throbbing ache in his head - each stepped amplified the ache almost making Doc sick to his stomach. He stopped in the middle of the gravel and grass covered road, "I can't do this," he muttered to himself after walking several hundred feet.

"I need to sit," Doc said as he head continued to swoon. Doc inched his way across the rough road, where his foot caught a rut, sending him once more into the brush. Doc layed in the tall grass and moaned; he was too sore and exhausted to move again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt and Festus followed the buggy's tracks long the road, but they became increasingly hard to follow the further they got out of town. Popcorn had apparently taken a more scenic route to Dodge and not the more travelled road.

It didn't matter to Festus who practically was hanging off the side of his mule, studying the tracks, "Looks like the buggy went this way, Matthew," the hill man said.

Matt's attention was to the horizon as he hoped to see Doc somewhere, "Keep looking, Festus," Matt urged.

The buggy tracks lead to the road, where they were more visible, "They keep going this way," Festus said and straightened himself onto his saddle now that the trail was a little clearer.

"Let's see if we can make some time," Matt said as he was also looking at the wheel marks long the road.

The two law men rode swiftly along the rode and right past where Doc was crumpled into the long grass. The doctor's foot steps weren't seen as they were in the gravel and grass of the road, not the sandier ruts.

Festus slowed Ruth at the area where Doc had fist fallen from the buggy. He quickly dismounted and Matt followed as they examined the area. "Some one is hurt real bad," Festus said as he touched an area covered in blood and raised his hand to show Matt. Matt frowned, "We'd better hurry to see if we can find Doc's camp. Maybe he made it back there." Matt said as he pulled himself up onto his buck-skin horse.

Time was now against Matt and Festus as the sun was slowly setting behind the hills and they rushed to find where Doc had spent his night. Both lawmen rode faster while keeping an eye to the trail they were following.

Festus pulled Ruth to a stop and stood up in his saddle, "I smell smoke," he said.

Matt had also stopped and sniffed the air, "It's coming from over there," Matt pointed in the direction of the stream.

"Ole Doc has come here from time to time," Festus said as he sat down and nudged Ruth forward. Both lawmen had hoped to find Doc at the camp. However what they found was a smoldering pile of ambers and evidence that someone had been fishing.

Matt pulled Buck to a stop and stepped down from his horse, tying the reins to a tree. Festus was soon to follow.

Both men slowly moved around the camp site, "I imagine Doc was here but they looks of these fish bones," Festus said holding up a carcase and fanning it slightly. "Only Doc know how to do that," he said dropping the bones into the ambers.

Matt made a face and looked around the site before his eyes landed on the newly dug earth. Matt strolled over to the hole and looked into it. Only traces of fabric remained at the bottom. The marshal knelt down and reached into the hole to retrieve a portion of cloth, "What do yo make of this?" he said examining the fabric.

Festus moved to the how and adjusted his hat back on his head, "Looks like somethin' was dug up," he said looking up at Matt.

Matt stood, "But what and by whom?" he asked looking around.

"I noticed a bunch of other tracks over by the fire and stream," Festus said. Looks like whoever was here might have had some visitors," he stated as he looked back to the stream.

Matt drew a deep breath and then exhaled though his nose. He was not happy at all. Especially with the sun now setting behind the hills. "We have to back track. If this was where Doc was camping, he has to be between here and Dodge," Matt said.

"Matthew, do you think someone dug that hole and hurt ole Doc?" Festus asked.

"I'm not sure right now, Festus. Let's find Doc first," Matt said and stepped up onto his saddle. Festus didn't say another word and was quick onto his own saddle, "Come on Ruth, let's find Doc," the hill man said as he and Matt rode along the road again looking for their friend.


	10. Chapter 10

Clive and Emmett Kempenfelt rode back to the little hut they had been calling home for the past month. It was located in a valley, well out of sight and off the beaten path. They had built a small paddock, which held the dozen cattle they managed to rustle over the last several weeks.

The brothers halted their horses in front of the shack and quickly stepped down. Clive was cautious and looked around the hill tops in case they were followed, but he felt they were safe.

Emmett pulled his saddle bags off the back of his horse. The weight of the gold was enough that he almost dropped the leather pouches. He hoisted the bags over his shoulder and headed for the small shack. Clive followed with his own saddle bags.

Emmett placed his bags on the floor near the old cook stove. He looked up at his brother with a sly smile on his face.

Clive chuckled as he set his saddle bags down on one of the chairs at the old table in the centre of the room. The shack had hardly any furnishings, aside for the table and a couple of chairs and two cots off to one side.

Emmett walked to the table and looked down at the saddle bags, that Clive opened, "How are we going to spend it?" he then looked up at his brother.

Clive thought for a moment, "We'll take enough to buy some land and purchase it directly from the land office," he said. "Unless you can think of another way," Clive concluded.

"I wish we could melt it down," Emmett said picking up a few coins. "It would make it a whole lot harder to track it," he said studying the gold.

"There's nothing that says we can't," Clive smiled. "We can try, anyway," he said.

Emmett nodded, "We'd only need to do a few coins and pour it out into the sand," it would like just like nuggets and we can say we struck it rich in California, or something like that!" he got excited at the thought.

Clive considered the idea, "You know, that's not half bad," he said scooping up a few coins and looking down at them. "Not bad at all," he smiled again.

Emmett quickly went out into the yard and began to gather rocks in order to build some sort of forge in order get the fire hot enough to melt the gold coins into lumps.

The sun was getting low on the horizon, and casting long shadows across the hill around the shack. Clive and Emmett decided to work into the night to see if they could indeed melt some of the coins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus and Matt rode slowly along the road searching for clues to the doctor's disappearance. The diminishing day light was slowing the progress for Festus, whose eyes were focussed on the ground.

Festus stopped and looked over to Matt who was watching his side of the road, "This isn't looking good, Matthew," he said.

"I know, Festus, but we have to keep looking," Matt stated.

"I ain't planning on giving up. And I ain't going home without Doc," Festus stated as he stepped down off his mule. The hill man pulled the animal behind him and every now and then he'd stop and kneel down to examine some grass, or disturbed sand and rocks.

The hill man's keen vision was also being hampered by the fading sunlight, and it was almost dark. Festus prayed hard that he and Matt would locate the doctor soon as they had just passed the place they had first discovered the bloodied grass and branches.

Festus slowed his pace and noted that Matt was now also walking along the far side of the road.

Doc thought he heard some noise on the road above him and he strained his hearing. It was difficult for him with the pounding in his head and his dizziness. He wanted to move, but he couldn't. The fall from the buggy shook every bone, joint and muscle in his body, not to mention the lacerations from the brush.

The doctor's throat was dry and yet he tried to call out for help; just a gasp left his lips. The noises on the road seemed be to passing him, and Doc went limp with exhaustion. Doc closed his eyes; maybe it was just a deer crossing the road, or some other wild animal.

Festus paused and looked around. "Matthew?" he whispered.

Matt walked over to the hill man, "What is it, Festus?" he asked in a hushed tone wondering if he needed to draw his gun.

"I could have sworn I heard something move in the bushes back there a ways," Festus said turning back to the sound.

"Did you see any tracks?" Matt asked as he looked down at the road.

"Not a one," Festus said. "The grass and rocks are making the tracking tricky," he said. "Ole Doc had to have come this way," the deputy said.

"What did it sound like?" Matt asked.

"I ain't sure," Festus said. "Jist some rustling of some branches, or something," Festus squinted into the dark. "I think I'd better slowly back track aways just in case," the deputy said as he moved back up the road, "Doc?" he called out quietly.

Doc's eyes opened, "Festus?" he tried to call out.

Festus froze, "Matthew?"

"I heard it too, Festus," Matt said. "It must be Doc," he said stepping closer to the edge of the road and looking into the brush, "Doc?" the marshal called out.

Doc moaned and with all his might, rolled onto his side grabbing hold of a small rock. Doc winced as he chucked the rock up onto the road. It landed at Festus's feet, "Matthew!" the hill man said as he pointed at the rock.

Matt pursed his lips and squinted into the darkness. With Festus at his side, the two lawmen pushed through the brush and saw what looked like a sleeve of a white shirt, "Doc?" Matt called out again. This time the sleeve moved slightly.

Matt and Festus exchanged looks and quickly pushed further into the grass and bushes, "Doc!" Festus said as he looked down at his friend. In the darkness he could barely make out the doctor's feathers and there was no way for Matt or Festus to know how badly injured the doctor was.

Matt knelt down next to Doc and struck a match. The quick flash of light gave Matt and Festus a fright as it illuminated the doctor's bloodied face and shirt. "What happened to you Doc?" Festus asked. There was no reply from the doctor.

"He looks bad, Festus," Matt stated, "and somehow we have to get him back to town," the marshal said as he blew out the match and crushed it under his boot.

"Ole Ruth can carry us both," Festus stated.

Matt nodded, "I guess we don't have much of a choice. I'm not going to risk one of us going into town alone to get a buckboard, and I sure as am not leaving one of us here with Doc to do that. He need s help now," Matt said.

Festus gently put his hands under the doctor's shoulders and with Matt's assistance, got Doc to his feet. Carefully the guided Doc back up to the road. Matt held the smaller man while Festus quickly climbed up onto his mule. With all their might, Festus and Matt hoisted Doc up to the saddle in front of the deputy. "Come on Ruth. Let's get Doc home," he said nudging the mule.

Matt was quick to his horse and to ride along side of Doc and Festus. Festus did his best to hold Doc upright while letting the doctor's head rest against his shoulder.

It seemed like forever, but finally the lights of Dodge could be seen in the distance. The moon had also risen from the hills, and Matt could see how awful Doc looked, "We'd better hurry," the marshal said. Festus noted the urgency in Matt's tone and nudged Ruth to speed up, "I can only go so fast, Matthew," the hill man stated.

"I know, Festus," Matt said looking back over his shoulder. "I just hope Doc's not as bad off as he looks in this light," the marshal's voice trailed off.

A lump formed in Festus' throat. "When and if I get my hands on the ones that did this..." Festus began but Matt interrupted, "We can't jump to conclusions," he warned. Festus' eyes narrowed at Matt's comment and he said nothing more until they reached Dodge.


	11. Chapter 11

Kitty and several others waited at the Long Branch Saloon for word on the doctor. Wilbur Jonas and Newly O'Brien sat quietly at a table with Kitty while Sam pulled beer and poured drinks for the few men who reminded at the establishment.

"I sure wish there was some sort of word," Kitty said. "Matt was in such a hurry when he left. He barely said where he was heading."

"I doubt he knew, Miss Kitty," Sam offered.

Newly ticked his head, "I looked at Doc's buddy too. There sure was a lot of blood," the young deputy said.

"I hate to think what might have happened to Doc," Jonas said with a sigh. "He was only going fishing," he voice trailed off when he saw the look on Kitty's face. "Perhaps he cut himself badly and was hurrying to get back here for help," the store owner offered.

Newly shot Jonas a looked suggesting he stop talking about it, although Kitty smiled weakly at Jonas knowing he was only trying to make the situation less worrisome for everyone, including himself. The store owner looked down at the glass in front of him out of embarrassment. Kitty patted Jonas on the forearm, "Thanks for trying," she said. Jonas looked up and nodded slightly.

It was dark and the moon was higher in the sky when Matt and Festus arrived with Doc. They stopped in front of the general store where Matt quickly dismounted to survey the doctor in the lamp light - he was also trying to figure out how best to get Doc down off Festus' mule, with just the two of them. Matt's eyebrows knit together as he tried to think straight.

Louie Pheeters spotted the small group as he was making his way to the Long Branch Saloon from the opposite direction. He stopped at the swing-doors and peered over, "The marshal and Festus are here with Doc!"

Newly, Kitty, Sam and Jonas rushed out to the street and looked down the boardwalk.

Newly was the first to run toward Matt and Festus to help with Doc. Jonas and Sam quickly followed. Kitty walked to the edge of the boardwalk and stood in stunned silence as she watched the men lifting Doc down from the mule, "Easy does it," Festus cautioned from Ruth's back as he gently let Doc down into the outstretched hands. "Mind is head," he continued. Doc was completely limp.

As soon as the three men had Doc they began to move up the stairs, Kitty quickly joined them as Festus slid off the back end of his mule.

Carefully Matt held Doc with one hand and opened the door into the office with the other. The men gently placed Doc down on the examination bed, while Kitty lit some lamps. The room was silent as the lamps cast enough light to see Doc's injuries. Doc was waving in and out of a conscious state. Kitty gasped as she moved closer to Doc.

Newly looked up at the saloon owner, "we need hot water," he said.

Kitty nodded and quickly moved to the stove and began to light a fire, while Newly untied the doctor's black shoe-string tie and unbutton his shirt to examine the doctor's injuries further. Doc moaned. "Boy, oh, boy. This is bad," Newly declared as he then looked at Doc's face.

"What happened to him?" Jonas asked Matt while he watched Newly and Kitty.

"I don't know. Yet," Matt stated. His eyes never left the doctor.

Newly looked up from the doctor, "By the looks of this bruise on his chin, someone or something hit him, and the same with this wound here," Newly said as he gently rolled Doc's head sideways to look at his temple.

Matt made a face and he wasn't happy with Newly's observations.

"What about these marks?" Kitty asked. "It looks like he tangled with a cat," she said looking at the scraps and puncture wounds on Doc's shoulders, arms and back.

"I think ole Doc tangled with some hawthorns. The first sign of blood was in a grove of them. He must have moved from there to where we finally found him,": Festus stated.

"How'd he get into the hawthorns?" Kitty asked with an extremely concerned look on her face.

Matt shook his head, "I don't know that either," he said with frustration building in him. "I won't know anything until he comes to," Matt sighed.

Jonas walked to the door, "I sure hope he'll be all right," the store owner said. "If you need anything, please call on me," he said as he opened the door. There was little he could do at the moment but watch Newly, but he also knew that Newly and Kitty needed time to help Doc without interruptions. "Thanks, Jonas," Matt tied to smile as he watched the store owner close the office door behind him.

Newly cut most of Doc's ripped and bloodied shirt off once he was able to get his vest off him. With the older man's upper body exposed, more lacerations and puncture wounds were visible across his chest, amongst the greying hairs. It was a good thing that Doc was in as good of shape that he was for his age.

Newly's eyes moved to Doc's arms and lifted the doctor's left arm to studied the grazed mark across the limb, "This wasn't cause by hawthorn," he said looking up to Matt. "This was made by a bullet," he said.

Matt's eyes narrowed, "Who was out there with Doc?" he asked himself in a low and angry tone.

Doc groaned and his eyes slowly opened. A confused look swept over the doctor as he looked slowly around at the faces that were looking down at him.

"Doc? How do you feel?" Newly asked in a hushed voice.

Doc swallowed and tried to think, "What happened?" he whispered.

Matt leaned over the doctor and looked down at his friend, "I was hoping you could tell me," he tried to smiled.

Doc shook his head, "I can't remember," he whispered.

"Ole Popcorn brought your buggy home, Doc," Festus smiled down at the doctor hoping that it might trigger a memory.

Doc frowned, "He did?" Doc was even further confused as he tried to figure out why and how.

Festus smiled and nodded yes.

"I don't understand. I can't remember anything," Doc said wearily then blinked is eyes before he closed them again.

Matt looked over to Newly and Festus, "Damn," was all he could say. "I hope it comes to you, Doc." Matt said as he walked to the door. "Come on Festus. Let's give Newly and Kitty room to work on Doc," he said pulling the door open. Both lawmen stepped through and Matt closed the door.

Silently the marshal walked down the streets and surveyed the quiet dark street. Festus stopped beside Matt, "What if Doc can't remember?" he asked in a hushed voice.

Matt looked over to the hill man, "I investigate until I do. People don't go fishing and get beat up for no reason. I'll find out who did this, if it's the last thing I do," Matt said with a huff and stepped down off the boardwalk to cross the street.

"I'll be at yer side too," Festus said in a gentle voice. He doubt that Matt heard him. Festus slowly turned and looked up at the lit windows of the office, "If only you'd a listened, Doc," he said with a lump in his throat. Festus slowly turned and stepped down from the boardwalk and followed Matt across the street to the jail house.


	12. Chapter 12

Newly finished cleaning the wound on Doc's temple and then wrapped the doctor's head with a clean white bad of cotton cloth. Doc groaned slightly at the movement and his eyes slowly opened.

Newly looked down at his friend, "How are you feeling, Doc?" he smiled.

Doc ran his tongue over his parched lips, "Water, please," he whispered. Kitty quickly grabbed a glass from the side table and filled it with water before handing it off to Newly. Newly gently assisted Doc a position that he could easily sip from the glass. Doc nodded when he had enough, "Thank you," he said in a hushed voice. O'Brien lowered Doc back to the examination table and waited for the doctor to say something.

Doc pulled his hand out from under the sheet and lifted it to his aching head. He blinked while he thought as he felt the cotton band around his head. He then moved his hand to his bruised chin. Nothing was making sense to the doctor.

"Doc what happened to you out there?" Kitty asked as he she stepped forward and placed her hand carefully on Doc's forearm.

Doc rolled his head back and forth, "I don't know," he said meekly looking up at the saloon owner. "I can't remember anything. I was fishing," he said looking up at his friends.

"You don't get beaten up while fishing," Newly stated from behind Kitty. He moved forward and looked down at the doctor.

Doc's face was awash in puzzlement, "Beaten up?" he said lowering his hand and noticing the white cotton wrapped around his forearm. He was about to ask when Newly spoke, "That's a bullet crease. Some one must have shot at you," he said.

"Shot at me? Why?" Doc asked.

Newly and Kitty had no answers for the doctor and they were as bewildered as Doc was at the moment. "The other marks are from hawthorn," Newly told the doctor who was now looking at his arms and hands.

"Hawthorn?" Doc asked and looked up at Newly. "There were no hawthorns near the camp site," Doc said.

"There is along the road where Matt and Festus found you," Kitty said dryly.

"What was I doing along the road?" Doc asked as he tried to sit up. Newly held him down, "We're hoping you can tell us," he said. "People don't usually get beaten up on fishing trips," the young deputy pointed out. Doc relaxed slightly, yet his face and eyes held even more confusion, "I can't remember anything. I was fishing…" his voice trailed off; he was really searching hard for answers. Doc gently rubbed his temple, "Whatever hit me must have knock any recollection of what happened right out of me," he sighed.

"Don't worry about it right now, Doc. Try and get some sleep. We can talk about it in the morning and hopefully by then things will come to you," Newly gently patted Doc on the shoulder. Doc nodded slightly and closed his eyes.

Kitty looked over to Newly – they both held the same worried look on their faces. Not knowing what to say or do, Kitty adjusted the white sheet that covered the doctor, tucking it under his shoulder. "Good night Doc." she said and bent over to kiss Doc lightly on the forehead.

Newly began to lower the lamps, "I'll stay with him tonight in case he says something in his sleep or wakes up early," the deputy stated.

Kitty nodded, "I sure hope he remembers something soon. Whoever did this needs to be locked away for good," she said coldly. Newly couldn't agree more. Newly walked Kitty to the door and opened it for her. "I'll let you know how he is in the morning," he smiled.

Kitty took a quick look back over her shoulder at her dearest friend who remained unconscious on the examination table. The saloon owner bit her low lip before drawing her lips tight. Kitty turned away with unshed tears stinging her eyes. She felt it was going to be a long night of worry and waiting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clive and Emmett spent most of the night burning wood in the small rock formation they had made. Their idea was to drop gold coins into the white hot coals and wait for them to melt into unrecognizable blobs.

"How long do you think we should leave them in there," Emmett asked of the coins.

Clive shrugged, "I don't know. I've never done this before," he said as he knelt down and poked at the coals with a stick. He couldn't see the coins. "I sure hope this works," he said looking up to his brother.

"Maybe I should get some more wood," Emmett said. "We need that gold melted down," he smiled and briskly walked to the woods to get more wood.

Clive stood and arched his back. It was a long night. He gazed down into the fire and still wondered if the gold coins had melted. He scratched his ear and decided to get the iron poker from the hearth inside the shack to see if he could find any of the melted coins.

Emmett found some smaller branches but knew they wouldn't last long to make any heat at all. He searched further.

Clive exited the hut with the iron rod hoisted in the air like a sword. He wiped it around and pretended he was fighting someone, and a goofy smile spread across his face as he neared the fire pit. Clive stopped and looked down into the glowing ambers, "Come out, come out, where ever you are little gold pieces," he said as he knelt down to poke through the coals.

The fire was still extremely hot and every now and then Clive had to back away from it before he resumed his search for the gold in amongst the ambers. He twisted his lips when his first looked yielded nothing. He moved to the other side of the fire pit and poked around with the rod, and still there was nothing, "Well, hell. It has to be in there somewhere!" he huffed and stood.

Emmett came from the woods dragging a sizable tree limb behind him, "We'll just keep feeding this into the fire until we know the gold has melted," he said huffing as ne dropped the log.

Clive looked at the log and then back at the fire, "I couldn't see any of the gold," he said pointing at the fire with the iron rod. "I wonder if we should put some more in once we get that log going," he said.

Emmett smiled, "The more that's melted down, the more we sand spend!" he said with a laugh. "I'll grab another hand full. You can shove this into the fire!" he said as he dashed off to the hut for more coins.

"Sometimes I wonder about you, Emmett," Clive said as he dropped the poking iron to the ground and picked up the limb , tossing in onto the fire. The dry wood crackled and began to throw off heat. "Maybe this will do it," he smiled and watched Emmett return with a hand full of gold coins.

"It's going good now!" Emmett smiled.

"Well, go ahead! Get them coins in there!" Clive laughed. Both brothers stood back and marvelled at the sight, "If this goes right, we'll have gold nuggets by tomorrow," Clive estimated.

"I can hardly wait," Emmett smiled and then laughed, "We're gonna be rich!" he said swatting his brother across the shoulder. The two men looked at each other and broke out laughing with joy.


	13. Chapter 13

Matt strolled up the street, and as usual, Front Street was slowly awakening to the new day. The marshal crossed the street, and walked toward the general store and the doctor's office.

"Morning, marshal," Jonas said as he placed a basked of apples out on the front produce shelf.

Matt acknowledged the store owner with a quick nod as he stepped up onto the boardwalk and paused, "Have you heard any word about Doc this morning?" Matt asked Jonas.

Jonas shook his head no, "Not a word," he said and lifted his eyes up to the door at the top of the wooden staircase.

Matt frowned, "Thanks," he said and side stepped the store owner to the stairs.

"Let me know how Doc is," Jonas called to Matt.

Matt looked over his shoulder as he climbed the stairs, "I will," he said and turned back to the stairs and up to the office door.

Matt opened the door quietly and stepped into the doctor's office. He was surprised to find Doc sitting up on the examination table. He legs hung over the side and he had the white sheet draped over his shoulders. Matt could still see the scraps and cuts caused hawthorns on the doctor's arms and lower back. Matt smiled, "It's good to see you sitting up," he said as he adjusted his hat back on his head and walked closer to the doctor.

Newly was standing near Doc's desk, "He was tired of lying down," O'Brien quipped.

Doc shot Newly a look, "I hurts lying down. It hurts just sitting here," Doc grumbled. He then looked over to Matt, "And I suppose you want to know what happened," he said.

"It would be helpful," Matt stated and placed his hands on his hips.

Doc's eyes shifted to the floor in front of him. His shoulders sagged, "I still can't remember," he sighed.

Matt pursed his lips and looked over to Newly, "I've asked a million questions," the deputy said with a shrug. "He just can't recall what happened to him."

Doc looked up to the young deputy and then over to Matt. There was a definite blankness in the doctor's eyes. "Not even one little thing?" Matt said as he hands dropped to his sides in disappointment.

Doc shook his head no, "I remember I was fishing. Had a big one on the line too," he said with a slight smile. "Maybe I tripped with the rifle and hit my head and that's how this happened," he said holding out his arm that was creased by the bullet.

"That's all find, Doc, but it doesn't explain why Popcorn and your buggy arrived in the livery stable hastily packed, and you lying in a ditch," Matt said in his usual disgruntled manner over incidents like this.

Doc made a face, "I see what you mean," he snorted. "It just doesn't make any sense," the doctor said.

"No it doesn't," Matt agreed. The marshal moved closer to Doc, looking at the bruise on his chin, "Can you recall if anyone came into your camp site?" he asked.

Doc's eyebrows knit together in though. He drew his lips tight before he chewed on his lower lip, shaking his head, "I recall seeing two men up on the hill shortly after I arrived at the site," he said looking up at Matt.

"Did they approach you?" Matt asked as he leaned on the examination table next to Doc.

Doc shook his head no, "No, they rode away after a few minutes. I assumed they were ranchers looking for some of the lost cattle. I didn't give them another thought," he said.

Matt twisted his mouth in thought, "Well, maybe I should visit some of the ranches out that way to see if anyone knows who these men are," Matt said.

"That's not such a bad idea," Newly said as he walked over to the other two men.

"How are going to know which ranch and which men?" Doc asked.

"I guess it will be a process of elimination," Matt said as he was working through the plan in his mind.

"I hope it works," Newly stated as he looked at the doctor. Doc was self-absorbed in his own thoughts.

Matt looked at Doc, "Are you all right?" he asked.

Doc looked up at Matt, "Yeah, I think so," he said as he slid off the side of the examination table; he wobbled slightly but Matt steadied him. Doc ticked his head as a thank you as he shuffled to the back room.

Matt twisted his mouth as he watched Doc, then he looked over to Newly, "He is all right, right?"

Newly nodded, "I think he'll be fine. He's going to be sore for a while," Newly said as he looked over to Matt. "I'll keep an eye on him," he smiled.

"I'd appreciate that," Matt smiled slightly and walked to the door. "I'll let Kitty know Doc is up and about," he said.

"Not just yet," Doc said from the doorway as he struggled to pull on a clean shirt. The extent of the scratches and cuts was much more evident.

"Shouldn't you have bandages or something on some of those scraps?" Matt asked as looked at the doctor.

Doc looked down at his chest and arms and then back up to Matt, "I'll just have to keep them clean, otherwise I'd look like an Egyptian mummy," he scoffed.

Matt smiled, "By the time I get to the Long Branch, I'm sure you will have gotten your shirt on," the marshal said. Doc frowned and again began to pull the shirt on. He winced as he watched Matt leave. Newly tried to hide his smile, but Doc saw it on the younger man's face, "Well just don't stand there. Help me!" he barked.

Matt stepped down off the last riser and paused.

Wilbur Jonas spotted the marshal and scurried over to him, "How is he, marshal?"

Matt smiled, "He's going to be just fine," he chuckled.

"Did he tell you who beat him up?" Jonas asked.

Matt shook his head no, "No, he still can't remember what happened. It will come to him in time," he sighed.

"I sure hope so. For all we know, someone might be just going around Ford County beating people up," Jonas said nervously.

Matt was going to comment, but chose not to, "See you later, Jonas," he said and excused himself. Matt stepped down and crossed the alley where he spotted Kitty Russell at the side delivery door. Matt walked over, "Good morning, Kitty," he smiled.

Kitty had her back to Matt and turned at the sound of Matt's voice. "Oh, hi, Matt," smiled. "I saw you leave Doc's a few minutes ago. How is he?" she asked.

Matt looked up at the door, "He's one stubborn man. He's up and about and says he'll be all right," Matt said as his eyes came back to Kitty. "He still can't remember what happened, though," he said.

"Poor Doc," Kitty said. "I'm glad he's up just the same," she stated. "What are you going to do until he does remember?" Kitty asked.

Matt looked back up to the office, "I think I'm going to visit the ranches out that way to see if anyone knows who might have done it," he said with determination in his voice. Matt's blue eyes came back to Kitty, "Keep an eye on him. Newly said he would too," he said. Kitty nodded.

"I'll take Festus with me. Doc doesn't need him in his hair just yet," he snorted.

Kitty couldn't help but smile. "Well, I hope you find the coward that did that," she then said in all seriousness.


	14. Chapter 14

Emmett Kempenfelt drew his right forearm across his sweaty brow. The fire heat was intense and he kept placing wood into it. Several of the rocked had cracked due to the extreme heat and the duration of exposure to the fire. The sun was now well over head and beating down into the little valley. There weren't many trees for shade, near the fire pit.

Clive brought another jug of whiskey, "The gold should be melted soon, don't you think?" her asked his brother who was now tipping the jug to get a taste of liquid gold, they called it. Emmett lowered the jug and looked at his brother, "I'm sure we are close," he stated and then looked down at the blaze.

"I sure hope so. We're almost out of money and this is our last jug, so go easy on it," Clive warned.

Emmett made a face and then reluctantly sat the jug down next were he was standing. Slowly he moved to the fire and poked at the flaming ambers with a stick, "Maybe we should let it die down a little and then have a look," he said looking over to his brother.

"Hey, that's a good idea!" Clive smiled. "Don't put anymore wood on it for a while," he said as if it was his idea. Emmett nodded.

"Say, what do you think happened to that old coot at the camp?" Emmett asked.

Clive shrugged, "How do I know and why would I care?" he said.

"I was just wondering. Do you suppose he died?" Emmett asked as he walked toward the shack.

"I kinda hope so," Clive said looking down into the fire. "I sure don't want him telling the law what happened. We'd be in big trouble then," he said looking over to Emmett.

"I suppose you're right," Emmett smiled. "I just want to be rich," he laughed.

Clive walked over to the jug and picked it up, "Come on. Let's get something to eat. I'm starved!" he said as he walked back to the shack. Emmett gave the coals another good stir before he followed his brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc sat with Kitty at the back ot the Long Branch. He sipped on a beer and nibbled on a sandwich that Kitty had prepared for him. "Are you sure you should be out and about just yet, Doc?" Kitty asked.

Doc shrugged, "I ache just the same lying down. I might as well try and get my mind off of things," The doctor reasoned. Kitty couldn't argue with his logic and gave Doc a smiled. Doc saw the look on the saloon owner's face, "And furthermore, with Festus out of town, I might just get to relax a little bit!" he snorted. Kitty giggled at the doctor as she watched hi sip on this beer.

"I just hope Matt and Festus find out who did this to you," Kitty said.

"Well it wold be nice, but how am I going to know who they are if I can't remember myself!" Doc asked.

Kitty frowned, "You have a point there," she said. "I'm sure someone knows something and it is just a matter of time," she smiled at the doctor who nodded at the comment. "I just hope who ever it was doesn't come to Dodge," she said.

Doc's eyes shifted over to the redheaded saloon owner, "That makes two of us," he said in a hushed voice.

Kitty looked over to the doctor who had removed the bandage from around his head. The area on his left temple was red and bruised, and had some blood encrusted in his greying hair, "What will Newly said about you taking the bandage off?" she asked.

"It was bothering me more than this," Doc said pointing to what Festus would consider a hole in his head. Kitty smiled, "Be sure to take it easy," she said.

"Right now Kitty," Doc said as he slowly stood, "everything I do is in slow motion," he said with a frown on his face as he arched his back stretching it.

"Where you going?" Kitty asked.

Doc looked at his pocket watch, "I think I might try and get a nap in before supper," he said ticking his head. The doctor then headed toward the front doors of the saloon. Kitty shook her head in awe and then smiled as she watched the doctor leave the Long Branch - she admired the spirit that Doc had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt and Festus rode along the lane that went up to the Bergen ranch. Thomas Bergen, or Butch as he was know had been on his land for over a decade and was well respected in the area. Matt doubted that his ranch hands would have beaten Doc up, but he had to start his search somewhere.

Anthony Cooper saw Matt and Festus as they approached along the lane, "Hey, boss," he shouted across the corral to Bergen. Bergen slowly looked up and looked to see what Cooper was talking about. Butch twisted his mouth in question as he wondered what had brought the marshal and his deputy out to the ranch.

Bergen stepped through and stooped to pass through the rails; straighten as he walked to greet Matt and Festus.

The two law men stopped at the gate of the corral, "Bergen," Matt said in greeting.

"Well, marshal. What brings you out here?" Bergen said as he pulled his work gloves off. Anthony Cooper joined his boss.

"Have you hired on any new men?" Matt asked from on top of his horse.

Bergen shook his head no, "Nope. Why?" he asked.

"Doc was fishing over near Baxter Creek just the other day, and he was beaten up and left for dead. I want to know who did it," Matt stated.

"It couldn't have been any of my men. They've all been over the other side of the ranch searching for some lost cattle," Bergen said as he pointed in the opposite direction of Baxter Creek.

Matt's eyes looked off in the distance. "How many cattle are you missing?" he asked.

"Three calves," Bergen said.

"Any sign of what happened to them?" Matt asked.

"Not one. It's as if they just disappeared. Why?" Bergen asked.

Matt made a face, "Apparently you aren't alone," he said. "Let me know if you find them, will you?" he looked down at the rancher.

"Sure, Matt," Bergen said. "I hope Doc is going to all right. Can't understand why anyone would do that to him," he said shaking his head in disgust.

"That makes two of us," Matt said. "I'll see you later," the marshal said as he turned his horse back to the road. Festus followed.

"This might be a long day," Festus said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emmett drew his forearm across his lips, "I think we should go over to old Danny's and get us another jug. This one won't last the night," he said.

"Hum…" Clive grunted, "It sure is hot out by that fire," he stated as he rummaged around in his pocket for some money. He pulled out his wadded up hand and opened it, "I have about two dollars," he said looking to at his grubby palm.

"Me too," Emmett stated. "That should get us some thing until we get the gold ready," he smiled.

"I'll go. You mind the fire," Clive said as he stood. "I should be back in about an hour and half," he said as he picked up one of the other empty jugs and left the shack.

Emmett followed his brother, "Hurry back," he smiled as Clive walked along a path the led through a small grove of cotton wood trees and up to the top of the hill.

Emmett's eyes quickly came to rest on the smouldering fire. He bit at his low lip wondering how the gold was. He slowly made his way over to the fire pit and stared down at the glowing ambers. He picked up the stick he used for poking and shoved it into to the ashes and ambers. Flames licked at the new wood.

Emmett decided his was going to dowse part of the fire with water. He waked back to the hut and found a bucket and a tin cup. Emmett dunked the bucket into the rain barrel and then walked to the fire. He crouched down and used the stick to poke around through the coals.

Emmett thought he saw some gold and plunged the tin cup into the buck for some water. He leaned further over the ambers and splashed the water into the coals, which created a plumb of scalding hot steam. The steam caught Emmett's hand and face, reeling him backward in pain. Emmett howled and yelped as he rolled around in the dirt.

Clive heard his brother and dropped the jug he was carrying; turning back to the shack, he charged along the path.

By the time Clive reached the hut, Emmett was on his feet with this face and hands in the rain barrel, "On, my God! Stop the pain!" he cried in anguish.

Clive raced to his brother's side and looked down at him, "I'd better get you into Dodge. You need to see a doctor," he said. Emmett didn't argue, "Just stop the pain," he whispered. Clive retrieved the remainder of the jug they had, "Drink the rest of this," he said as he placed the jug into Emmett's uninjured hand before he dashed off to get he horses.


	15. Chapter 15

Doc yawned and gently stretched his arms and back. He then carefully ran his right hand down his face from his forehead to his chin. He realized that he hand shaved in a few days, but that was the last thing on his mind as his stomach growled in empty protest.

The doctor sat up, stiffly and gently swung his legs over the side of his bed placing his feet on the floor with a bit of a thud. Doc groaned at the sound realizing that likely anyone in the general store below heard it.

Slowly Doc eased himself up off the bed and walked out to the main office of his living quarters - again he yawned as he picked up his black felt hat and his ecru coloured suit coat off the rack near the door. He was grateful that the coat and hat didn't have the same tumble through the brush that he did and could enable him to pass somewhat unnoticed in town.

Doc gingerly placed his familiar black felt hat on his head, and with its usual jaunty angle, it just avoided irritating his injured temple. He quickly tied his black shoe-string neck tie and then pulled on his suit coat. Even that proved to be a challenge, do to the aches and the scratches from the hawthorn bushes.

Doc adjusted the coat and the pulled open his office door. He realized that he must have really dozed off with the location of the sun in the western sky. He pulled his pocket watch from his vest pocket and popped the cover open. Doc adjusted the watch so he could read it without having to put on his spectacles. The watch read four twenty-two.

The doctor smacked his lips together and decided that he was indeed hungry for something more than a sandwich. He stepped out onto the landing and pulled the door closed behind him.

Each step down made him wince from one ache to another.

Doc finally reached the boardwalk and stood looking up and down the street. He had hoped to spot Matt and have supper with him. But he figured that he and Festus were still out visiting the ranches, when he saw no sign of either lawman.

The physician pushed his hands down into this trouser pockets and was about to step off the boardwalk when he heard Jonas behind him, "Doc," he called.

Doc turned and looked at the store owner. Jonas placed some new brooms into the barrel and walked over to the doctor. Jonas had an odd look on his face. "What?' Doc asked gruffly.

"How are you feeling?" Jonas asked as he looked Doc over from head to toe and back again. "Newly said you were in a bad way," he said with concern.

Doc nodded slightly, "Well, Newly would be mostly right then," he said as with drew his right hand from his pocket and swiped it across his moustache. He noted the look on the store owner's face. "I'm going to just fine," he tried to smile. "In a few days, that is," Doc scoffed.

"That's good to know, Doc. If you need anything, just let me know," Jonas smiled weakly. Doc nodded, "Thanks, Jonas," he said before he stepped down off the boardwalk and crossed the street toward Del Monico's restaurant.

Doc stood at the door and peered into the room. There was a table at the back of the restaurant that was free, so he stepped down and cross the room. Doc could feel everyone looking at him, in his somewhat dishevelled state. Doc paused at the table and turned to look around. Everyone quickly went back about their meals. Doc made a face and slowly eased himself into the chair.

Charlie Dewar walked over to the table and placed a clean cup and saucer down next to Doc's forearm, "Care for some coffee, Doc?" he asked holding the coffee pot in the other hand.

"I'd love one," Doc looked up at the waiter and then watched him pour the steaming black liquid into the cup. Doc's eyes gazed at the steaming coffee.

Charlie stood straight and held the coffee pot, "What else can I get you?" he asked.

Doc thought for a second and then looked up at the waiter, "Did Frank cook any chicken today?" he asked.

"Chicken and dumplings," Charlie stated.

Doc smiled, "I'll have a bowl full," he said with a tick of his head. "Just what the doctor ordered," he said amusing himself.

Charlie rolled his eyes before he left the table, "Coming right up," he said as the placed the coffee pot back down on the stove.

The doctor savoured the thought of the savoury chicken and sweet buttermilk dumplings that Frank made to perfection. He sipped on his hot coffee while he waited. Doc's eyes slowly looked around the room. Every now and then he spotted someone taking a peek over their shoulder to have a look at him – he began to wonder just how bad he looked, however his hunger out weighed the urge to bark at them and tell them to mind their own business.

Within a minute, Charlie returned with a bowl of hot chicken and dumplings, and placed it in front of the doctor, "Holler if you want anything else," he said and scurried off to wit on several other patrons.

Doc looked down at the meal and smiled as he lifted one of the dumplings up to his mouth. A satisfied looked washed over his face and he closed his eyes and ate the dumpling with the aroma of the chicken wafting up to his nostrils. There was just something about other people's cooking that was better than his own, even if it was trout.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilbur Jonas had just finished loading a customer's wagon when he saw two men riding hastily up Front Street, "I need a doctor!" one of them yell as he tried to keep the other man upright in his saddle.

Jonas excused himself from Mrs Murray and flagged the men down, "The doctor's office is up there," he pointed toward the stairs leading up to Doc's office.

The ruckus had many people on the street watching as Clive pulled his horse to a stop in front of the general store, "Is the doc up there?" he asked quickly.

Jonas shook his head no, "He's over there having supper," he said looking up to the other man who cradled his swollen hand and held his scalded face down, "He looks bad," Jonas said.

"He is. He needs the doc now," he said as he helped Emmett down from the saddle.

"I'll get Doc," Jonas said. "It's best if you took him up stairs," he said about Emmett. Clive nodded, "Make him hurry," he said as he guided Emmett to the stairs.

Jonas nodded and dashed across the street, weaving his way thought the horses and waggons to Del Monico's. Heads were turning as Jonas quickly reached the far side of the street. Nervously he entered Del Monico's and looked for Doc.

Once the store owner spotted the physician he wrung his sweating hands on his white apron. He knew Doc was going to be angry with him for interrupting his supper. Doc caught sight of Jonas out of the corner of his eye just as he began to eat his chicken. With a heavy sigh Doc stopped and watched Jonas approach his table.

"What is it Jonas?" Doc said as he looked up at the store owner.

"Doc, two fells just rode into town. One of them looks really bad, like he was burnt or something," Jonas said as pointed across the street. "I had the one take the other up to your office," he said in a loud whisper.

Doc huffed, "Alright," he said and slowly stood. Let's go," he said with Jonas right behind him. The two men crossed the street and stepped up onto the boardwalk, "Do you want me to go up there with you?" Jonas asked.

Doc drew his hand across his moustache, "That might now be a bad idea," he said. "Let's see what the situations is," he said, "if you're up to it," he looked over to Jonas who looked uncomfortable about the idea and wondered why he'd even asked. "Alright, Doc," he said and followed Doc up the stairs to his office.

Doc opened the door to find that the one man had placed the other onto the examination table. "He's in a bad way, doctor," Clive looked up and then froze. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Doc didn't notice the stunned look on Clive's face as his eyes were already focussed on the other man's injuries, "What happened?" he said as he began to look Emmett over. Emmett wriggled on the table and groaned.

Jonas was also watching Doc.

"He was boiling water and steam hit him. I didn't see it happened. I was on the other side of the house," Clive said hastily.

Emmett moaned deeply as Doc lightly touched the scalded areas, "I better give him some morphine," he said and moved to his medical cabinet. "Those are bad burns," he said as he retrieved the bottle he was after. "This will ease his pain for the time being," Doc said as he used a spoon to pour a few drops into Emmett's mouth.

Emmett relaxed and Doc sighed, "You can go now Jonas," he looked over to the store owner. "I'll call if I need you," he winked.

All right, Doc," Jonas said as he left. Jonas looked over his shoulder and felt that Doc had everything under control. He closed the door behind him.

Doc looked over to the other man, "You aren't from these parts," he said.

Clive shook his head no, "Just passing through," he tried to smiled.

Doc nodded and turned his attention back to the man on the examination table, "I'll do my best with your friend. There's no use of you waiting here," he said looking up at Clive again. "Go have a drink at the Long Branch next door. I'll come and get you," he said as he blinked his eyes.

"Sure," Clive said as he stepped to the door. He stopped and studied the doctor. With a slight smile, he was confident that the doctor didn't recognized either one of them, "The Long Branch, you say?" he said.

Doc didn't look up, "Just next door," he said and continued to examine Emmett's hand and face.


	16. Chapter 16

Matt and Festus halted their animals near the "Y" at East Road and Old Dodge Road. Matt looked thoroughly unimpressed. Festus huffed, "Three ranches and the same story," he grumbled.

"I know," Matt said as he looked over to the hill man, "Someone has to know what happened to Doc," he said.

"Doc does. Ifin he could jist remember," Festus snorted. "I wonder if he remembers anything now," Festus looked over to Matt.

Matt drew a breath and looked up to the sky, "Well, we've gotten no where so far," he said and looked back to Festus, "Let's stop at Hank Oldham's range on the way back to Dodge.

"Seems a little bit of a stretch that anyone of his hands would be over at Baxter Creek," Festus said.

"I know, but with all these missing cattle, these ranch hands might be all over Ford County," Matt said as he nudged Buck with his spurs. Festus tapped Ruth on the flank with the ends of his reins and the mule followed Matt along the road. It was going on to six o'clock in the afternoon.

"I have a pure-oldy rotten feeling we're gonna get the samethang," Festus said to himself. Matt over heard the deputy but declined to comment, knowing he was likely right. But he had to check to say that at the least he had talked to the local ranchers.

The ride over to Oldham's ranch took about a half an hour. Matt and Festus rode up the lane to the farm house, and were soon greeted by the family dog. Harley barked and ran along side of the two lawmen on their mounts.

Hank and his wife had just finished supper, "Sounds like we've got visitors," Sarah said as she placed a pot of water on the cook stove.

Hank stood up and looked out the window, "Its Matt and Festus," he said.

"I wonder what brings them out here at this time of day," Sarah questioned.

Hank walked to the door and picked up his tan hat, "I guess there's one way to find out," he said as he stepped through the door. Sarah followed hank but remained on the veranda and watched.

"Matt?" Hank smiled as he cross the yard, stopping about five feet away from Matt and his horse.

"Hank," Matt acknowledged.

Hank gave a quick wave to Festus and then looked back at the marshal, "What brings you out here today?" the rancher asked.

Matt cut to the point. He was hungry and tired of being in the saddle, "A couple of things," he said.

"Oh?" Hank said looking back to his wife before returning his attention to Matt.

"Have you hired on any new hands lately?" Matt asked.

Hank shook his head no, "This isn't the time of year to bring on more hands," the rancher pointed out. "Why?" 

"Doc was beaten up pretty good and left for dead the other day over at Baxter Creek," Matt said.

"Doc was beaten up? Why?" Hank asked. By now Sarah was at her husband's side.

"I don't know and neither does he. He can't recall what happened to him," Matt explained.

"That's terrible!" Sarah exclaimed. "How is he now?" she asked.

"He'll be fine," Matt said. "I'm just going around to all the ranches in the area to see if anyone knows who did it," the marshal stated.

"Well, I sure hope you get your hands on the one, or ones responsible," Hank said.

"You aren't the only one thinkin' that way, Mr. Oldham," Festus chimed in.

Matt was about to leave when he remembered the missing cattle, "Have any of your cattle gone missing?" he asked as he stopped Buck.

Hank nodded, "As a matter of fact. I've lost three calves in the last two weeks. Not a sign," Oldham stated.

"Is that a fact," Festus said somewhat sarcastically. Matt glanced over to the deputy and then looked back at Hank, "You aren't the only one," Matt said. "I have to get to the bottom of this too," he said and turned Buck back down the road, "I'll be in touch," the marshal said and rode off toward Dodge with Festus close behind.

Hank and Sarah looked at each other and then shrugged, "I hope they find out what's been going on," Hank said as he and Sarah walked back to the house with Harley walking along side.

Matt and Festus wasted no time getting back to Dodge. As they pulled their mounts to a stop in front of the jail, Matt quickly swung his leg down off the tall buckskin horse. Festus slide down from Ruth's back and shook his left leg to shake out a kink. Matt gathered his reins and looped them around the rail, "Festus, first thing tomorrow we're going out to Baxter Creek and have another look around Doc's camp site," he stated.

Festus nodded as he too looped his reins over the rail.

"I'm going over to Doc's to see how he is. You get a bite to eat," Matt said to the deputy as he began to cross the street.

Festus watched the marshal and knew that his boss was not amused at all about the growing lack of evidence around Doc's apparent beating. What if Doc had accidently discharged the rifle striking himself and then hitting his head on a hard object? Festus was filled with unanswered questions.

Matt reached the stairs that led up to the doctor's office. He was greeted by Wilbur Jonas who was just coming down the staircase, "How is he?" Matt inquired.

"Doc or the other man," Jonas asked as he shifted the bucket he held in his right hand to the left so he could use the railing.

"Doc," Matt said.

"He seems to be doing fine," Jonas stated as he got closer to Matt.

"What other man?" the marshal asked.

"He came into town a few hours ago with another man. He's badly scalded," Jonas stated. "I've been getting ice for Doc," he looked down at the empty bucket.

Matt made a face, "How did he get hurt?" he further quizzed the store owner.

Jonas shrugged, "I don't know. Doc gave him laudanum to kill the pain," he said. "Excuse me, marshal, I need to get more ice," the store owner said as he stepped past Matt on his way to the ice house up the street.

Matt watched Jonas for a second and then turned and took two stairs at a time to the top landing where he opened the door to find Doc fussing over the man on the examination table. Doc took a quick look over his shoulder, "Did you find anything out?" he asked as he returned his attention to his newest patient.

Matt stepped into the room and closed the door, "Not anything about you. But there are quite a lot of missing cattle," he stated as he shifted his hat back on his head.

Doc huffed, "Well I still can't remember anything," he said as he continued with his treatment.

"Who is this man?" Matt asked as he walked over to the table and looked down at the unconscious man.

"I don't know anything about him. He and another fellow raced into town looking for me while I was having supper," Doc said as he lowered Emmett's hand into an ice bath.

Matt pursed his lips, "Where's his friend now?" he asked.

Doc looked up over his gold-rimmed glasses, "I sent him over to the Long Branch," he said and turned back to Emmett's hand.

"What's he looked like?" Matt asked the doctor.

Doc stopped what he was doing and looked up to Matt, "You know, I don't know. I think eh was wearing a light coloured hat..." the physician said with a puzzled look on his face. "I guess I was just too caught up in helping his friend that I didn't pay that much attention," he said.

Matt nodded and patted Doc gently on the shoulder, "I'll see if Kitty knows who he is," he smiled slightly. "Let me know how this man is coming along. I'm interested in knowing how he was hurt," Matt stated.

"You don't think they have anything to do with the cattle that are missing, do you?" Doc asked.

"You need a hot fire to make a brand, or re-brand a cow, so I'm just curious how this man got so badly scalded," Matt said as he moved to the door. "Accidents like that, are more than accidents," Matt said as he opened the door and left.

Doc swallowed and looked down at the man. Was Matt right? Doc had to push any negative thoughts from his mind and focus on healing the man on the examination table. He continued to apply icy cold clothes to Emmett's forehead and cheek, hoping it eased the pain.


	17. Chapter 17

Matt pushed through the swing doors of the Long Branch Saloon. Kitty Russell looked up and was somewhat surprised to see Matt back in town so soon. She motion for him to join her as he stood on the internal steps to survey the room. Matt smiled and stepped down to cross the room.

Like Doc, many eyes in the saloon watched Matt as he crossed the room. They were all eager to hear that he caught the person responsible for beating Doc up.

"Did you find anything out?" Sam had to asked, but discretely.

Matt stood next to kitty and adjusted his hat back on his head, "Not a thing," he sighed. "Its almost like Doc imagined it," he said.

"You don't believe that, do you?" Kitty asked seriously.

Matt shook his head no, "Whatever happened to Doc out there, I'll find out," he said as he leaned down to the bar. "Festus and I went to every ranch in the area and the only common denominator is some missing cattle," the said.

"That doesn't make sense," Kitty said.

Matt shook his head, "I know. None of the ranchers have taken on new men, and they all claim that they are missing a few calves," he stated. Sam and Kitty exchanged glances.

Kitty poured Matt a drink, "You look like you could use this," she said as she slid the glass across the bar.

"Thanks, Kitty," Matt said and took a sip. "I bet Doc feels the same way!" he said with a slight smile while shaking his head.

Kitty looked at Matt with a puzzled look on her face, "Oh?"

Matt looked up at the saloon owner, "He's got some fellow up in his office that has really scalded himself," he said.

"I know," Kitty said. "Jonas has been in several times for ice," she stated. "He said that the young man's face and hand are real bad," she said shaking her head.

"Well, Doc look fit to be tied," he said with a slight chuckle.

Kitty snickered, "Well, there wouldn't be anything new about that," she smiled. Matt nodded in agreement. "Maybe I'll fix him some thing and take it up to him later," she said.

Matt nodded, "He'd like that I'm sure. Maybe if he had a few drinks he might remember something," he joked.

"The last thing Doc need right now is a hang over!" Kitty said and playfully swatted Matt on the forearm.

Clive Kempenfelt sat near the stairs, which led up to the rooms at the Long Branch. He was quietly wondering how his brother was, and whether the doctor had finally recognized who he was. And then Clive was trying to decide what to do when and if the old doctor did finally realize who they were and his thoughts grew darker by the moment. He wasn't going to let the fortune get away from him.

Clive's eyes shifted and watched Matt and Kitty across the room. He knew who Matt was and remembered that he was involved in the investigation into the gold heist all those years ago. He had to play his cards carefully.

Clive swallowed the last of his drink and set the glass down. He slowly stood trying not to be detected. He carefully wove his way around several other tables and reached the door. With a quick look back over his shoulder to make sure no one was paying attention, he moved swiftly through the swing doors and out onto the boardwalk. His heart was pounding and he knew it was a matter of time before something was going to give.

Quickly, Clive chose to find another saloon to drink. He walked briskly along Front Street to Third Avenue. He knew there had to be another saloon somewhere, and sure enough he found the Lady Gay Saloon. Clive took a quick around the street before he stepped through the doors. The crowd was a fair size, so Clive felt more relaxed and less exposed. He decided that he had to try and stay one step ahead of the marshal until he could take Emmett home, which he hoped was sooner than later, and before the doctor wised up to them.

Clive settled into a chair near the back of the saloon. He shifted the chair to face the door giving him a good view of the front of the saloon. He slid down and rested his right foot on a rung of a chair next to him.

Hiram Dobbs, the barkeep spotted they young man in the corner, "See what he wants," he said to one of the waitresses. She nodded and walked over to the table where Clive sat, "What can I get you?" she asked.

Clive slowly looked up and then pushed himself back up into the chair, "I'd really like a beer," he gulped.

"I'll be right back," she smiled and turned toward the bar.

Clive watched her every move, "Ain't that somethin'?" he said to himself as he ran his right hand down over his face. He leaned forward to look past a few cowboys at the bar to get a better look.

Sally had placed the beer mug onto her tray and walked back to the table where Clive sat, "Here you go," she said and placed the mug down in front of him. Clive wet his lips looking at the beer and then looked up into Sally's eyes, "Thanks," he muttered.

Sally giggled, "That will be ten cents," she said.

"Oh, sure," Clive said as he fished through his pocket and pulled out a dime. "I might have another one," he smiled.

"You do that, cowboy," Sally aid as she plucked the dime from Clive's hand and walked back to the bar.

"Wow," Clive sighed. "She's something," he said.

"And she's mine," Harry Bishop stated from behind him. "You'd be a wise man to just enjoy the drinks," he cautioned.

Clive's shoulders slumped and he nodded. He thought that he had best not push the issue for it might bring the marshal into the situation and that was the last thing he needed, "Sure, mister," he said to the man behind him. Bishop nodded and walked away. Clive sighed and then wondered how his brother was doing. Slowly he picked up the beer mug and took a long slip, all the while his eyes darted around the room wondering if he knew anyone and vise-versa. He seemed to blend into the fabric of the Lady Gay and that is what he need for a while. Or until he decided what to do about Emmett and the doctor.

Clive sat back and watched the crowd while he drank from his mug. His eyes quickly shifted to the door as it opened. Festus Haggen walked into the saloon. He stood in the middle of the room and looked over toward Clive.

Clive felt his chest tighten as he watched the deputy weave his way through the crowd. Clive's hand slowly moved down to his gun and held the grip. Festus kept advancing. Clive eased the beer mug back to the table and watched the deputy. Festus stopped at Clive's table and turned quickly catching another man by the arm, "Okay, Charlie," you thought you could get away without paying at the Bull's Head," he said as he hoisted the besotted man to his feet. "How'd you find, me, Festus?" Charlie slurred as Festus dragged him to the door.

Clive sighed deeply and pulled his hand away from his gun. He quickly looked around to see if anyone had noticed what he did, but the whole room was filled with chatter about the deputy and the drunkard. Again Clive sighed.


	18. Chapter 18

Doc picked up Emmett's hand and examined it closely. The scalding was bad, but not something that some care and time would heal. The doctor had already determined that the man's hand had taken most of the steam, and for him he was lucky as it missed his eye.

Doc wondered what he was doing to have had such an injury. It thought's were interrupted when the door opened and Kitty and Matt stepped through into the office. "How is he Doc?" Matt asked.

The doctor placed Emmett's hand back into the ice water. He looked up at Matt and Kitty then drew his right hand across his moustache and with a quick tick of his head he said, "He's a lot more lucky than I first thought."

"How so?" Matt asked as he walked over to the man and looked down at him.

"Looks like his had deflected most of the steam," Doc stated.

"Has he come to?" Matt looked over to the doctor.

Doc shook his head no, "I gave him some labdanum earlier, and I'll give him some more a little bit later. I decided that it would be better for him than morphine. Those are serious burns," he pointed out.

Matt nodded in understanding, "I'd like to know how he got them," he said.

"So would I," the doctor said. "I'm sure in a day or two when those burns start to heal, he'll be able to tell us what happened," Doc said.

"That's if he's not willing to?" Kitty asked. Both Matt and Doc looked at Kitty and then exchanged glances.

Doc rubbed his cheek with his palm and looked over to Kitty, "In all my years as a doctor, those burns weren't caused by any farming accident," he stated. "Those tow men were up to something," he said.

Matt frowned, "Speaking of two men, where is his friend?" he asked.

Doc shrugged, "I sent him over to the Long Branch to wait. I didn't need him lingering around here," the doctor said.

"Well, maybe we should let him know his friend is going to be all right," Matt said. "What did he look like?" he asked the doctor.

Doc thought for a second, "Oh, I'd say he's about six feet tall, light brown hair with a beard. He was wearing a dark red shirt and a tan coloured vest. Maybe in his late 30s" the doctor said.

"He was in the Long Branch, but I saw him leave a while ago," Kitty said.

"Are you sure it was him?" Matt questioned.

"I should know! I served him two drinks," Kitt stated. "He sat off to the side by himself," she said.

"If he was so concerned about his friend, why would he leave before he got word from Doc?" Matt questioned.

Doc thought for a moment, "Well they both look like they could have used a good meal, so perhaps he went looking for something to eat," he reasoned.

"Well if either of you see him around, let me know. I want to talk to him about this," Matt said pointing to Emmett.

Kitty looked down at her hands and had almost forgotten why she came up to visit the doctor, "Oh, Doc. Matt said you looked like you could use a drink," she smiled and handed the small pail to the doctor.

Doc looked down into the frothily liquid and smiled, "Matt, you should take up this practice once I retire. Now this is what the doctor ordered!" he winked.

"Oh, no! There's no way I want your job," Matt chuckled. "I have enough troubles with my own," he stated.

Doc nodded, "Yes, I know you do," he looked Matt in eye before he looked back at the young man on the examination table, "Like finding out what happened to him," he said.

"And you," Matt reminded the doctor.

Doc looked over to Matt, "Almost seems like that will never happen," he said flatly.

Kitty made a discouraging face, "Oh, Doc. Of course Matt will get to the bottom of this mess. And you know it," she somewhat scolded the physician.

"Festus and I will be going out to your camp first thing tomorrow. We'll go from here," Matt stated.

"Well, I hope you find something. This whole not remembering thing is getting me depressed," Doc stated.

"I know it is," Matt said with a sigh. "But don't worry about it, Doc. We'll find the person or persons responsible," the marshal stated as he moved to the door. "If you need any help with him, just give me a shout," he said as he opened the door.

"Thanks, Matt," Doc said as he set the pail of beer down on his desk.

"I'll get you something to eat from Del Monico's," Kitty smiled and followed Matt to the door.

"I was working through some chicken and dumplings earlier," Doc quipped as he dipped a glass into the pail, filling it with beer.

Kitty nodded, "I'll see what I can do about that," she winked and left the doctor's office behind the marshal.

Doc chuckled to himself and hoped that Del Monico's didn't send his original meal with Kitty. He took a long sip of beer and sighed.

Emmett moaned and began to stir. Doc didn't want the young man to awaken just yet. He felt the pain was going to be still great for him. Doc placed his cup down and retrieved the bottle of laudanum; he carefully spooned two teaspoons into Emmett's mouth. He fought the spoon off for the first mouth full, but the laudanum's affects took place and Doc had no problems with the second spoon full. Emmett relaxed and drifted back into a deep sleep.

Doc lifted Emmett's wrist and monitored the man pulse, which was strong. The doctor gently placed Emmett's hand back down next to him on the examination bed and pulled the sheet up over his chest.

Doc picked up his glass again and studied the young man's face. In the back of his mind, he felt that he knew him from somewhere, but just couldn't place it. Doc ticked his head and returned his attention to the beer he held in his hand.

Clive finished his second drink at the Lady Gay, and decided that he'd move on. He eagerly wanted to know how Emmett was so he inched his way back to Front Street and the doctor's office. He purposely kept to the shadows as he walked along the boardwalk.

Kitty Russell carried a covered tray and walked across the street where she carefully stepped up onto the boardwalk and continued up the stairs to the doctor's office. Clive had pressed himself against the wall on the far side of the general store. He slowly peered out around the edge of the building. There he heard the door close at the top of the stairs. "Damn," he said to himself under his breath. His eyes scanned the street, and he was thankful that there was no one in sight – including the law.

Clive rested his head back on the wall and now had to wait. His only reasoning at this point was to take Emmett away from the doctor and leave town. How he was going to accomplish that was still up in the air.


	19. Chapter 19

Kitty entered the doctor's office and paused inside the door with the food tray in hand. Doc looked up over his shoulder; he was finishing wrapping the injured man's hand. "Sorry it isn't the chicken and dumplings you had, but I think you'll like it just the same," the saloon owner said with a smile before she continued over to the doctor's desk, where she placed the tray.

Doc sniffed the air, "Smells like a steak," he said with a hint of a smile under his greying moustache. Doc finished with the wrap and then washed his hands the basin next to him. As he dried his hands, he walked to the desk where Kitty remained. Like a magician, Kitty plucked the red and white gingham cloth from the tray, revealing the steaming steak, potatoes and a hearty slice of fresh bread for sopping.

Doc looked down at the plate and then back up to Kitty, "Sure looks good," he said.

"Eat it before it gets cold," Kitty said placing her hand on the doctor's shoulder guiding him to his chair. "I'll clean up," she said.

Doc would have responded but he had his mouth full of food and was now focused on the meal. He didn't realize how hungry he really was.

Kitty moved around the office, collecting used towels and soiled cloths. She bundled them up in one towel, and set them aside. She then turned her attention to the instruments and basins that Doc has used. There was enough hot water on the stove to wash them.

By the time Kitty was through, Doc had finished his meal. The physician was now standing at his desk and placed the cloth back over the empty plate. He used a tooth pick to get the odd strand of steak from between his teeth, "I'll finish up," he said.

Kitty placed the last of the clean trays onto the table, "I hope you can get some sleep tonight," she stated.

"I don't except much from him tonight," Doc stated as he studied the man's face.

Kitty walked over and stood next to the doctor, "Has his friend come back yet?" she stated.

Doc shook his head no, "Not yet," he said. Doc ticked his head, "There's something about him…" he said. Kitty looked over to the doctor, "I certainly haven't seen him around Dodge before," she said.

Doc looked up at Kitty, "I can't say I have seen him around town either," he said. There was clearly some puzzlement in the doctor's eyes. Kitty couldn't put her finger on it. "Well, I'll leave you for now. Call on me if you need anything," Kitty smiled and placed her hand gently on Doc's forearm. Doc smiled, "Of course," he said a wink.

"Good night, Doc," Kitty said as she opened the office door and stepped through.

"Thanks for everything, Kitty," Doc said as the saloon owner bid him farewell for the night. She smiled at the doctor's comment and closed the door behind her.

Clive Kempenflet hunched down under the wooden staircase when he heard the door close and someone walking down the stairs. He watched as the person passed him and walked across the alley, disappearing behind the building wall at the front of the saloon.

Clive remained under the staircase for a few more minutes as a few men walked along the boardwalk in the direction of the saloon. He could see Emmett's and his horse still out front of the general store. He bit at his bottom lip as he emerged out from under the stairs – his eyes strained in the darkness. The lamp light out on the street only lit the boardwalk in certain places.

Carefully, Clive inched toward the lower step. He quickly glanced up the stairs and noted that the oil lamps were still lit. He changed his mind about going up the stairs just yet. Instead he quietly walked out to the street and unwrapped the reins from around the rail, and cautiously pulled the two horses deep into the darkened alley. He decided to wait until the saloon had closed for the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It seemed like forever, but the hour past and the Long Branch saloon was closed for another day. The few patrons that were left walked and staggered along in various directions, including across the alley where Clive was waiting. As men passed near by, he pushed further into the darkness to avoid detection.

Clive slowly emerged out from under the wooden staircase and walked to the base. Again he looked up to find that the oil lamps had been dimmed. Clive walked to the street and took a careful look, making sure he was the only one out. He was satisfied and moved back to the stairs. As he climbed upward he tried to decide what he was going to say and how he was going to get Emmett back to his horse down in the alley.

Clive moved slowly up the stairs and peered through the window. The sheer drapes hinder most of his view, but he could see Emmett on the table at the center of the room, and he thought he could see the doctor asleep at his desk.

Cautiously, Clive made his way to the door at the top of the stairs. He watched the street below and then looked through the panes of the door window. He could no see the doctor who had his arms folded on his desk with his head nestled on them.

Clive gently took hold of the doorknob and twisted it. The door popped open easily. Carefully Clive opened the door enough that he could slide through into the office. He closed behind him and stepped quietly across the room toward the examination bed. He looked down at his brother and then over to the doctor. Many thoughts were racing through his brain on what to do next.

Emmett stirred slightly as Clive gently nudged him. It wasn't enough to awaken Doc who remained sound asleep at his desk. Clive looked over his shoulder and then back to Emmett who he nudged again, only a little harder. Emmett groaned and opened his eyes. Clive motioned with a finger over his lips not to say anything.

This time Doc heard his patient moan which was enough to break his sleep. Slowly Doc turned toward the examination table, "Hey! What's going on here?" he questioned groggily as he began to stand.

"Damn," Clive cursed.

Doc stood frozen. He now knew why he felt he knew the man on the table, "It's you," he said pointing to both men with alarm in his voice.

Clive's eyes narrowed, "I wondered when you'd remember," he growled at the doctor.

Doc's eyes darted around the room and his desk trying to figure out away of stopping the man in front of him.

Emmett began to try and sit up on the examination table. The laudanum made him dizzy and nauseous. Clive turned to help, and Doc quickly crouched down pulling open the lower drawer of his deck where he kept a revolver.

Clive saw the flash of the barrel out of the corner of his eye and the only thing he could think to do was to strike the doctor hard. He brought his right fit down hard across Doc's shoulder near his neck, knocking the doctor out cold. Doc's knees buckled under his weight and he rolled to the floor with a thud - the gun still in his hand.

Clive stepped away from the doctor and pulled Emmett off the examination table. Clive had most of his weight and Emmett's head bobbed around as he tried to come to. "We're getting out of here," Clive said to his brother as they got to the door. Quickly, they exited the doctor's office and made their way down to the street and into the alley. Emmett moaned, "Clive i hurt real bad," he said as Clive pushed his brother up onto the horse.

"You'll hurt worse if we get caught," Clive whispered as he pulled himself up onto his own horse where he took the reins of Emmett's horse, "Just hold on to the saddle," he ordered his brother. Within a minute, the Kempenfelt's we out onto Front Street and riding away from the doctor's office.


	20. Chapter 20

Festus had just stepped out of the jail house to begin his late night rounds when he saw they men riding away, "Huh," he said to himself, "That one feller looked a lot like the one up at Doc's office," he said with a tick of his head. "Thar ain't no way ol' Doc would have let him go, particularly at night," he chuckled. "Jist must have bin someone from one of the saloons," he said as he walked up Front Street.

Festus worked his way along and giggled each door knob and latch to make sure they were still locked and that no one decided to help them self to some produce or other hardware. He crossed the street and stepped up onto the boardwalk in front of Jonas' general store. He noted that Doc's lamps were still lit, but turned down which was a sigh that he was up caring for his patent, but likely resting.

The deputy tried the door of the general store and was satisfied that it was locked. He strolled along to the end of the boardwalk and looked across tot he Long Branch. The squeak of the door at the top of the stairs caught the hill man's attention.

Festus looked up and down the street before he turned his attention to the door. There was no one in sight. The hill man twisted his mouth in thought and decided that with the warm weather Doc was likely taking advantage of the cool breeze to cool down his office.

The deputy decided to continue on this his rounds.

Kitty had just turned in and was closing her window when she looked across the alley to the open door. She frowned and tried to get a better look into the doctor's office. He never mentioned anything to her about leaving the door open. He leaned a little further, and the thought she could see that there was no one on the examination table.

The saloon owner then spotted Festus crossing the alley, "Festus?" she called down to the street.

Festus stopped in his track, "Miss Kitty?" he said with concern in his voice. "Is everythang all right?" he asked.

"Meet me out front." Kitt said as she closed her window and disappeared into the darkness of her room. Festus shrugged and did ask Kitty asked. He walked over to the front doors of the Long Branch and waited.

Kitty finally got to the doors and opened one, stepping out on the boardwalk. She wrapped her bedroom robe around her waist and tied the sash, "Festus, I was just looking across the alley and I think that man that Doc was looking after may have rolled off the examination table. I don't think I saw him there," she stated. "Doc wouldn't have the strength to get him back up there himself," she reasoned.

"No, I doubt that he could," Festus said turning back to the direction of the doctor's office with Kitty at his side.

Festus, the consummate gentleman, allowed Kitty to climb the stairs ahead of him, "It sure is a pleasant evening," Kitty said.

The hill man nodded, "I cain't argue with that," he smiled as they reached the top of the stairs. Kitty was looking back at Festus as they talked so it was a horrific shock to her when she turned and looking into the doctor's office, "Doc!" she streaked and quickly entered the room. Festus couldn't see what was wrong at first until he finished climbing the stairs and stood frozen in the doorway.

"Miss Kitty?" he asked as he watched Kitty fusing over the unconscious doctor, "Get Matt," she ordered.

Festus nodded, "You bet I will," he nodded and took two steps at a time down the stairs. The jingle of his spurs echoed around the street and grew fainter as he ran toward the jail house to get the marshal.

Festus composed himself as he quickly opened the door into the jail house. Matt was asleep on the cot to the left of the room, "Matthew, you have to come quickly," he said poking at the marshal.

Matt's eyes slowly opened, "It is morning already?" he asked as he yawned.

"Matthew, some thing happened to Doc," Festus stated.

Matt stopped yawning and looked up at the hill man, "What?" he said as he quickly sat up.

"I don't rightly know! Miss Kitty's with him up at his office," Festus stated while thumbing toward the office over his shoulder.

Matt scurried and pulled on his leather boots and stood pushing his hair back into place before he took two long strides to the door and pulling his gun belt off the peg. He stepped out on to the boardwalk and without a word he hustled across the street toward the doctor's office. Festus followed him closely.

Matt swiftly climbed the stairs three at a time and popped through the door. He stood and looked at Kitty with Doc for a split second before he entered the room and knelt down next to Doc who was finally coming to, "Doc?" Matt said as he looked around and noticed the gun near the doctor's hand.

Kitty assisted Doc onto his back and he groaned. Doc's eyes blinked as he tried to opened them and focus, "Matt? Kitty?" he said looking up at his two friends who were staring down at him. Matt scooped up the hand gun and looked at it, "What happened here, Doc?"

Doc had to think for a moment and then his eyes shifted to Matt's, "It was them," he said quietly.

"Them?" Matt asked.

Doc nodded, "The ones from the camp site," he said and tried to sit up. Matt and Festus got Doc to his feet and then into his chair. Kitty watched on, "The men from the camp were here?" she asked.

Doc placed his hand on his neck where Clive has hit him. He nodded, "I was beginning to feel I knew that one fellow," he then pointed to the vacant examination table.

Matt drew a deep breath, "He was one of them too," he asked.

Doc looked up from his chair and gently nodded, "The other one came back for him," he stated.

Matt looked down at Doc's gun, "And you then recognized them and tried to stop them," he said looking up to Doc holding the doctor's gun up toward him.

"It seemed sensible at the time," Doc sighed.

Matt huffed, "Well I guess this saves us a trip out the camp site," he said looking down at the gun. "Festus and I'll track them from here first thing in the morning," Matt stated.

"What id they come back for Doc?" Kitty asked. "They know that he knows now," she continued.

Matt nodded, "I know that, and I'll have to have Doc move down to the jail for the night," the marshal stated.

Doc's mouth dropped open, "You can't be serious!"

"I've never been more serious in my life, Doc," Matt stated. Doc sat back in his chair and frowned. He hated being guarded and watched over as if he was incompetent - he stared forward.

"Doc, it's for your own good," Kitty chimed in.

Slowly Doc looked up at the saloon owner and saw the panic in her eyes, "And for you," she tried to smiled as he slowly stood. He looked at Matt with his gun, "Do I get that back at some point?" he asked.

Matt looked down at the gun, "I don't know Doc. You seem to find more trouble with it than you help," he said as he walked to the door. Festus followed the doctor with Kitty behind. Matt heard the doctor sware under his breath as they left his office. A slight smile curled the marshal's lips as he knew how much Doc hated tis sort of attention, but he felt it was the only way to keep his stubborn friend safe.


	21. Chapter 21

Clive and Emmett rounded a bend in the road, and Emmett moaned mercifully, "I can't go any further," he choked out the words as he slumped over his saddle, barely hanging on.

Clive pulled the two horses to a stop, "Okay, we'll rest here for a while," he said looking into the darkness while wondering if anyone was following them. It appeared that the two men were alone. Clive quickly stepped down from his mount and walked to Emmett's horse to assist him down to the ground.

Emmett's body was ridged as he held in his pain. Clive walked him to an area off the road, into a grove of trees, where he helped his brother to sit. Emmett groaned, "The pain is killing me," he said as he looked down at his wrapped hand.

"I know it is," Clive said as he walked back to the road for the horses. "I'll get you some thing for that in a bit," he said as he pulled the animals back into the woods.

Emmett looked up at his brother, "I need some of that stuff the doctor gave me. I can't take the pain anymore," he said thrashing his head from side to side.

Clive stood thinking and then he crouched down in front of his brother, "The whole town will be on alert for us now. I can't go in there and get that stuff. I don't even know what it was that old quack gave you," he stated.

"You have to help me," Emmett looked over to his brother.

Clive nodded, "Maybe there's a back way into the doctor's office," he said to no one in particular as he thought about going back into Dodge. "It will be risky," he warned Emmett. "If I get caught you'll be here alone," he said.

Emmett grew quiet, "Maybe we can find some one to get it for us," he said in desperation.

Clive stood and placed his hands on his hips, "That's not a bad idea," he said. "I think there's a farm over the way," he pointed up the road.

"How are you going to convince them to get the stuff?" Emmett gurgled through his clenched teeth.

"I'll say that you are injured and need pain medicine," Clive said.

"They'll get the doctor," Emmett moaned. "That will mess up everything."

"Yeah, you're right," Clive nodded. "I'll have to think about this," he said looking down onto his brother.

"Don't take long, Clive. I'm hurting awful bad," Emmett was almost in tears.

"Easy now," Clive said as he tried to calm his brother. "I'll think of something," he assured Emmett.

Emmett rested his head back onto the tree he was sitting against and sighed. The pain had exhausted him.

"I'll head back to Dodge," Clive said.

"Be careful, Clive," Emmett whispered.

Clive nodded and pulled his horse back to the road, "I'll shoot the doctor if he gets in my way, this time," he said as he mounted his horse and spurred the animal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty massaged Doc's neck and shoulder where Clive had hit him, "Oh, that feels good," the doctor said as he moved his head back and forth.

"I'm glad," Kitty stated and finished.

"That's it?" Doc asked looking up at the saloon owner.

"For now," Kitty winked.

Matt sat patently on the edge of his desk. It was well past midnight. The marshal had his arms folded across his chest, "So you say these two men came into your camp and ordered you off," Matt said.

Doc rubbed his own sore neck, picking up where Kitty had left off, "That's all I can remember, Matt. They didn't say why, they just wanted me off that land," he said. "Everything else is still a bit of a blur," the doctor sighed.

"Well, at least I know what one of them looks like," Matt stated.

"I know what the other one looks like," Kitty said.

Matt nodded, "I know. So does Doc, but you and Doc won't be out looking for them," he said.

"True," Kitty said with a frown. "So what are you going to do?" she then asked.

Matt stood from his desk and let his arms fall to his sides, "Festus and I'll follow the tracks tomorrow at first light," he said.

"How do you do you know that the men Festus saw are the ones who hit me?" Doc asked.

"It's the only led we have at the moment," Matt said.

Festus stepped forward, "I can't say fer sure what they looked like. They were already on horseback and running up the street," he pointed out.

Matt nodded, "I know and it being dark and all," he sighed. "I suggest we all turn in for the night," the marshal said.

"That's the best thing I've heard all night," Doc said through a yawn. Kitty agreed.

"I want you to stay here for the night, Doc," Matt said walking to the door that separated the office from the holding cells.

"You aren't going make me sleep in there, are you?" Doc asked.

Matt made a face, "Yes. I don't want those two coming back after you," he said firmly.

Doc made a face, "I doubt they would think to look in the jail," he grumbled.

"Right. And in the holding cells to boot," Matt stated and opened the wooden door.

Doc stood from the chair next to the little wooden table and slowly walked to the door. "I never get much rest when I sleep in there," he muttered.

"The last few times you were here, you were in no shape to sleep," Matt said sarcastically.

Doc stopped in his tracks and glared at Matt. With a quick and deliberate swipe of his moustache, Doc walked passed the marshal and stepped through the iron barred door. "I suppose you are going to lock it too," he said.

Matt shook his head no, "No Doc, I am not going to lock the door. This is for your own safety," he said.

Doc slowly lowered himself to the cot, "My safety," he muttered.

"See you in the morning," Matt said and pulled the wooden door, leaving it ajar.

"Good night, Matt," Kitty said.

"Night, Kitty," Matt smiled weakly as he walked back to his desk.

"I'll walk you home, Miss Kitty," Festus said. "I still have my rounds to do," he stated.

"Thanks, Festus," Kitty smiled. The two left the little red brick jail house and crossed the street in front of the livery stable.

Clive Kempenfelt pushed himself into the shadows and waited for Festus and Kitty to pass before he inched his way up the street toward the doctor's office.


	22. Chapter 22

Festus stopped out side of the Long Branch Saloon and watched Kitty enter the building, "Good night Festus," she said smiling.

"G'night, Miss Kitty" the hill man said as he tipped his hat. Kitty slowly closed the door and locked it.

Festus turned on his heels and continued to walk up the street, checking doors and locks as he made did his rounds. The jingle of his spurs could be heard up the street as he walked further away from the saloon.

Clive moved along the walls of the buildings that fronted Front Street. He was careful to keep to the shadows as much as possible and he cautiously looked around with each move.

With another quick look around, Clive dashed into the alley that separated the saloon from the doctor's office. He looked up to the door at the top of the staircase and no cited that it was closed and no lights were lit. Clive's eyes searched the dark for a passage to the back of the building. He felt along the back wall and found a small door that led to another alley. Clive carefully opened the door and swiftly stepped through. He took another look around before he closed it.

Clive took several stepped s and looked up where he saw a window. He quickly calculated that it was part of the doctor's office and somewhere he needed to get to in order to get the medication his brother so desperately needed.

Clive wondered how Emmett was doing as he moved several crates into position under the window. Clive climbed up on top of the wooden boxes and steadied himself. He could reach the small slanted roof. With a slight hop, Clive grabbed the opening of the window and pulled himself up. He swung his right leg through the opening before he opened the window further and stepping into the darkened room.

Some light filtered into the office area from the street below. It was enough for Clive to see his way through to the room where Emmett was laying on the examination table. Clive orientated himself in the room and looked around. There were several bottles of one thing or another sitting on the small table next to the examination table.

Clive picked up one bottle and tried to read the label, but with the low light level the writing was hard to make out. He slowly walked to the window and leaned toward what light was available. Still the label was difficult to read.

Clive pulled a match from his vest pocket and used his thumb nail; flicking it upward bringing the match to life. He quickly read the fading label on the rubbing alcohol bottle. "This isn't what I need," he muttered and placed the bottle down on the table. He grabbed another bottle which read laudanum, "Maybe this," he said and blew out the match before it burnt his fingers.

Festus stopped in his tracks and looked up at the doctor's office, "I could have sworn I jist saw a flick of light up there," he said and began to cross the street toward Doc's office.

Clive pushed the bottle down deep into his vest pocket and moved to the door. He froze in his tracks as he heard the footsteps coming up the stairs outside the door. He looked around frantically and knew he wasn't going to make it out the window in the back room in time. Clive's heart pounded in his chest as he frantically tried to think of something to do.

Festus reached the top of the stairs and took a hold of the door knob. He cautiously opened the door and pulled his gun out from his holster as he stepped into the darkened room.

Clive pressed himself against the wall behind the door and coat rack and watched Festus through the window of the open door.

Festus stepped a little further into the room and sniffed the air, "Who's in here?" he asked loudly with his gun steadied in front of him. He could smell the sulphur and smoke that the lit match left lingering in the air. Festus took a tighter grip on his hand gun and moved a little further into the doctor's office.

Clive carefully pulled his gun from his holder and slowly raised it above his head.

Festus caught the glint from the steel barrel and turned toward Clive and was about to say something but Clive was faster. He brought his gun down hard over Festus' right ear. The hill man's knees crumpled beneath his weight and he tumbled to the floor with a heavy thud. Festus remained on his side, curled up in a ball.

Clive closed the door and stepped over the deputy and swiftly walking to the window at the back of the room. He took a quick look back toward the man he just knocked out and was satisfied that he wasn't going to be followed. Clive slipped through the window and down to the crates below and into the night to get his horse.

Emmett Kempenfelt lay shivering in the cool night. His nerves were raw and shock was setting in. He had coiled himself into a tight ball and gently cradled his burnt hand. He gently rocked himself trying to ease the unbearable pain.

"Clive, where are you?" Emmett cried out. He was beginning to hear things and he'd look quickly over his shoulder or out to the road. Sweat poured down his face as he tried to right himself - his head was spinning. Emmett wet his lips and looked over to his horse and remembered a canteen that he had. Bitting his lower lip, Emmett used the tree behind him to help get him to his feet. He stood and supported himself again with the tree. Emmett took two steps before his legs weakened and he fell face first to the ground, landing on his injured hand. The whole countryside must have heard the sound he bellowed out in agony.

Clive heard it and he stopped his horse to listen for more. The only sound he hear was the breeze in the leaves and the odd night hawk peeping in the distance. Clive nudge his horse forward and rode along the road until he reached the area where Emmett was laying.

"Emmett?" Clive called out to his brother. Emmett didn't answer back. It was going on to four in the morning and the dusk light make it a little easier to see, "Emmett?" Clive called out again. He looked around ans saw this brother's horse but hot his brother, "Emmett! He shouted and stepped forward several more feet before he saw his brother laying face down in the tall grass.

Clive raced over to Emmett's side and rolled hi onto his back, "Emmett?" he said plucking grass strands from his brother's unshaven face. Emmett's eyes slowly opened, "You came back," he whispered.

"Of course I did! And I brought you this," Clive said as he pulled the bottle from his vest with a shaky hand, "I sure hope it's the right stuff," he smiled.

"I'll tell you when I taste it," Emmett stated. Clive nodded and gently lifted his brother's head and poured a few drops into his opened mouth. Emmett coughed, "That's it alright," he sputtered and began to relax.

"How much should I give you?" Clive said as he looked a the bottle.

"A little more," Emmett stated.

"Alright," Clive agreed and lifted Emmett's head from the ground again.

"That's good," Emmett smiled.

"Good. We'll have to watch how much you get. I'm not going back into that town for a long time," Clive stated.

"Did you have troubles?" Emmett's dreary eyes rolled toward his brother.

"You might say that," Clive stated. "I just hope whoever I hit didn't know it was me," he said as he looked down at the bottle and then to his brother who was now resting peacefully.


	23. Chapter 23

Festus slowly rolled onto his back and opened his eyes. He was startled at first with everything black around him, until he realized that his ragged hat was over his eyes. The hill man lifted his hand and pulled the hat from his face and blinked at the brightness in the room.

The deputy remained on the floor for a moment and put the pieces together on how he ended up on the floor in the doctor's office. The room was spinning and he tried to clear his head. He then remembered that there was someone else in the room, but he had no idea who it was or why he would have hit him.

Festus used the wooden chair next to Doc's desk to pull him self to his feet. It was a struggle and his head pounded with each movement. His stomach churned and his knees were weak. But Festus was determined to get Matt and Doc and stumbled toward the door.

The hill man leaned on the wall and the door frame while pulling the door open. The gust of fresh air stung his scalp which was split open. The air made the blood which ran down Festus' face feel cold and sticky.

Festus reached out for the wooden railing on the landing at the top of the stairs. He practically had to force his legs to move. Holding his head with one hand he made his way to the bottom and the boardwalk below - his knees buckling several time and he grabbed the rail with both hands to prevent a fall.

The deputy stood at the base of the stairs and steadied himself. He knew he had to get over to the jail house. Festus used the wall for support until his knees finally gave way and he crashed to the boardwalk in front of the general store.

Wilbur Jonas was inside the store and heard the noise. His immediate thought was that the delivery man had dropped his produce and he marched to the door to give him the what for. Jonas' mouth dropped open when he saw Festus sprawled out on the boardwalk with blood covering the side of his face. "Festus!" Jonas shouted and raced to the hill man.

Festus tried to get up again but Jonas held him down, "What happened?" Jonas asked as he knelt down next to the hill man.

"Get Matthew and Doc," Festus pointed down the street.

"Isn't Doc in his office?" Jonas' face held a confused look.

"He's with Matthew," Festus whispered and lay back down, resting his head on the wooden boardwalk.

Jonas pulled a bandana from his pocket and dabbed it over the wound on Festus' scalp. "That's awfully deep," he said. He lifted the deputy's hand and placed it over the covered gash. "I'll be right back," he said and stood.

Jonas ran as quickly as he could over to the jail house. He pushed open the door to find Matt at his desk and Doc enjoying a coffee while reading the paper at the small wooden table. "Marshal! Doc! You had better come quickly," Jonas pointed up the street.

"Heavens! What's happened?" Doc asked as he stood up and looked at Jonas' blood covered hands.

Jonas was equally shocked when he looked at his hands. He looked up at matt and Doc who were now standing in front of the store owner, "It's Festus! He collapsed in front of my store. It looks like someone beat him up, or some thing!" he said getting out of matt's way as the marshal pushed passed him and out on to the street. Doc was right behind Matt.

The three men quickly crossed the empty street rushing toward the fallen deputy.

Matt and Doc knelt down next to Festus, "He's been hit over the head with something," Doc said as he examined the injury and then looked up at Matt.

Matt frowned and looked up to Jonas who was hovering over his shoulder, "Where did he come from?" he asked.

Jonas shrugged. "I was in my store with my back to the door and I heard this thud. When I turned around he was already laying there," the store owner explained.

Matt stood up and walked along the boardwalk to the little alley. It wasn't until he turned around and looked up the stairs towards Doc's office that he saw the bloody hand prints along the wooden railing. Matt took two long steps over to the stairs and then quickly climbed to the top. Inside there was blood on the floor. Matt pursed his lips and his eyes scanned the room.

The marshal left the doctor's office to join Doc and Jonas with Festus. Doc looked up, "Where did it happen?" he asked softly.

Matt thumbed over his shoulder, "Looks like your office, Doc," he stated.

Doc looked down at Festus, "Someone must have been looking for something," he said knowingly. "My guess Festus almost caught someone red handed," he sighed. Doc the stood, "We better get him up there," Doc said as he looked down at the semiconscious deputy.

Matt nodded and gently pulled Festus to his feet. He slung one of the hill man's arms over his shoulder. Matt tucked his free hand under Festus' arm and walked him up the stairs.

Doc looked over to Jonas who was now looking down at his hands, "You didn't hear anything, did you?" he asked.

Jonas looked up at the doctor, "No," he said. "Who do you think did this?" the store owner asked.

Doc wiped his hands with his handkerchief and walked to the stairs, "I have my suspicions," he stated while climbing the stairs. Jonas watched Doc and wondered to himself who Doc meant. Jonas looked around the empty street before he followed Doc up to his office.

Festus was coming to, again, "I saw a flicker of light," he said. "I knew someone was up here," he squirmed under Doc's treatment.

Matt walked around the room, "Did you notice anything missing Doc?" he asked.

Doc looked up from what he was doing, "A bottle of laudanum," he stated. "It was on that table over there," he motioned with a tick of his head.

"I see," Matt stated. His light blue eyes met the doctor's, "The other man," he said.

Doc nodded, "I'd bet Festus' mule on it," he said.

Festus looked up at the doctor, "What's Ruth got to do with this?" he said with hurt in his voice.

"Nothing," Doc quipped. "It's just how sure I am about who hit you," he said as he finished with the wrap around Festus' head. The hill man still wasn't sure if Doc was joking or not.

"I guess I better follow those track," Matt said and began to leave the office.

"I'll be with you in a jiffy, Matthew," Festus said as he began to sit.

"Oh, no you don't!" Doc barked. "You aren't going anywhere with a head like that!" he said glaring Festus in the eyes.

"I'll manage on my own, Festus. You do as Doc says," Matt stated and left the office.

Jonas followed Matt down the stairs, "Who beat up Festus?" he asked.

Matt stopped and turned around, "One of the men that beat Doc up the other day," he said.

"They were in Dodge?" Jonas asked with surprise. "How come they weren't arrested?"

Matt sighed, "Because Doc didn't know who they were until he recognized them last night, and they hit him again," Matt tried to explain. "The one that was being treated obviously need more medicine. My guess is his friend came back into town later in the night and broke into Doc's office."

Jonas shook his head, "Well I hope you find them," he stated as he wiped the blood from his hands with his apron.

"I'm going to do my best," Matt said as he turned and left to get his horse from the livery stable. Matt stopped and looked back at the store owner, "You might want to change your apron," he pointed.

Jonas looked down at his white apron that now had red hand stains all over it, "Oh, my! Yes," he said and scurried back into his store.

Matt smiled slightly and continued on to the stable.


	24. Chapter 24

Clive and Emmett remained at their over night camp. Clive had managed to get a small fire going during the night to warm his brother and it was down to ashes. Emmett was still asleep when Clive awoke to kick down the remaining coals. His aim was to get Emmett back onto his horse and the two of them ride back to their little shack.

"Emmett?" Clive called gently as he nudged his brother on the boot to wake him. Emmett stirred slightly. "Come on Emmett, we have get a move on," Clive urged.

Emmett opened his eyes and shielded his face with his good hand, "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Back to our place. I bet the law is already on our trail," Clive stated.

Emmett was slow in getting to his feet, but he finally made it, "I need more of that stuff," he said looking down at his hand.

"Here," Clive said as he handed Emmett the bottle, "but just take a few sips. That's all we have," he pointed out. Emmett took the small bottle and did as his brother asked. The medication quickly eased the pain in his hand and the sting of his chin and forehead.

Emmett handed the bottle back to his brother, "You better keep this," he said and tried to smile as he pulled his horse toward the road.

"Come on," Clive said as he helped Emmett up onto his mount. Once satisfied that Emmett was stable, Clive climbed up onto his horse. "We'd better take the hard way," he said and pointed across a field.

"Why?" Emmett asked. "I might not be able to hang on to my horse," he stated as he looked over the rough hills.

"So we can put more distance between us and whoever might be following us. We have to get back to the shack and the gold before they do or everything is ruined," Clive reasoned.

Emmett said nothing as he nudged his horse with his boot heels. Clive kept his eyes on his brother as they reached the rugged hills. Emmett was hunched over his saddle horn and groaned ever now and then when his horse jolted from bad footing –it was hard going but it was the only way that made sense to Clive. An hour had passed and Clive and Emmett finally reached the winding road that took them to their shack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt rode along the edge of the road and watched for signs of the horse shoes used on the horses that Festus had seen the night before with the two suspected riders. The tracks were harder to read having been run over with horses and buggies coming into Dodge. Trailing the men was taking longer than Matt had hoped and he wished that Festus was with him.

The tracks that Matt was following slowly petered off into tall prairie grass along side the road. Matt used his spurs to move Buck into the long grass. The smoke from the camp fire was still heady in the air.

Matt pulled Buck to a halt and stepped down from his mount. His eyes surveyed the area and could clearly see where at least one person had bedded down for the night. Matt knelt down next to the fire pit and held his hand over the ashy coals. He figured that he was about two hours behind whomever camped overnight. And as far as he could make out with the tracks these were the men he was after.

The marshal carefully wandered around the site and noticed that a new trail had been cut through the tall grass toward the hills. Matt's eyes narrowed and he wet his lips. He didn't like the idea of going into the hills without back up. Too many times before the people he was trailing waited for him and his posses. However, he reasoned, if one of the men was the one Doc was treating; he'd be in no physical condition to put up any kind of fight.

Mat t stepped up on to his horse and nudge Buck forward with his spurs, again. They were heading into the hills.

Clive and Emmett finally reached their shack, and just in time by the looks of Emmett as he drooped further over his saddle. "We're here," Clive announced and patted his brother on the back. Emmett moaned in response.

The two brothers stopped their horses in front of the rustic cabin and Clive assisted Emmett down from his horse, "Let's get you to your cot," his said as he wrapped his right arm around Emmett and guided him into the shack.

Clive slowly eased Emmett to the cot and had him lay back. He lifted his brother's legs over the side and got him straightened out, "Here, take a few sips," Clive said as he pulled the laudanum bottle from his pocket and uncorked it, holding it to Emmett's lips.

"Oh, that's good," Emmett smiled as he relaxed.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Clive said as he stood and re-corked the bottle.

"I just want to sleep," Emmett groggily said.

"Okay," Clive smiled and moved to the door. "I'm going to unsaddle the horses," he stated as he left the shack. Emmett never heard him – he had fallen asleep.

Once Clive was done with the horses, he placed the saddles on the front stoop of the shack. His interest was growing over the gold. He walked over to the fire pit where he and Emmett where melting down the gold coins. Clive used the toe of his boot to sift through the ashes to see if anything had happened to the gold.

A glint of metal sparkled and Clive got excited. He quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching before he knelt down next to the pit to have a closer look. The area was still warm to the tough and some ambers were still glowing, proving the intensity of the fire they had build. Surely, he thought, the gold must have melted.

Clive picked up a poking stick and ran it through the coals and he found what he was looking for. The gold coins had indeed melted into blobs. Some were individual and others were clumps. Clive smiled wickedly, "We've got gold!" he laughed out loud as he plucked a single blob from the ashes. Clive used his bandana to lift he piece up to have a better look. He smiled broader as he realized that the way the heat melted the coin, it looked like it could have been found in a river, and that was going to be his story.

Matt carefully followed the trail through the rugged hills and down toward the road. He pulled Buck to a stop when he heard what sounded like laughter. It echoed off the surrounding hills and trees. He again spurred Buck and they traveled further along the road. The only other tracks were made by the two horses that had come this way earlier. Although he didn't know what he was about to face, Matt was grateful that he got through the hills without incident.

The marshal rode further along and once again he smelled smoke in the air. Matt needed to find out who the men were, if in fact they were the ones who had hit attacked Doc and Festus. Matt rounded a bend in the road and could see a small cabin off to the side, tucked into a grove of trees. He could clearly make out that there was one person there, but he couldn't see anyone else.

Matt rode closer to the shack when Clive spotted him. Clive dropped the gold back into the ashes and slowly stood up.

"What can I do for you?" Clive asked.

Matt said nothing at first as he looked around. "Were you in Dodge last night?" matt bluntly asked as he looked down at the man in front of him. Clive shook his head no.

"Is anyone else here with you?" Matt continued to fish.

Clive was getting uneasy, "Just my brother," he said.

"And where is he?" Matt asked.

Clive thought quickly, "He's in the shack asleep. He's got a bad fever," he told Matt.

"A fever?" Matt asked with concern.

Clive nodded, "Real bad. Might have got it from tick or fleas," he pointed out. "I'm to sure, but is could be catching," he said.

Matt nodded, "I see. Maybe you should have the doctor look at him. I don't want any contagious diseases getting out of control," Matt suggested.

"Oh, I aim to!" Clive stated.

Matt then spotted the rifle leaning against the saddles. It was the one he'd loaned Doc for his fishing trip. Matt slowly moved Buck closer for a better look, and as he passed the fire pit he caught a glimpse of gold. Clive was curious and cautiously watching the marshal. Matt also recognized the man he was talking to from Kitty and Doc's description. "You best get your brother into town," Matt stated and pulled Buck way from the shack. "I'll let Doc know he can expect you," he said and began to ride away. He'd seen enough but now he needed help and he had to get back to Dodge quickly.


	25. Chapter 25

Matt quickly rode up Front Street, the dust following him. Everyone that was along the boardwalk stopped to watch the marshal as he quickly dismounted in front of the general store.

"What's going on, marshal?" Wilbur Jonas asked with a confused look on his face.

"Have you seen Newly?" Matt quickly asked the store owner who was sweeping the boardwalk in front of his store.

Jonas thought for a second, "I think I last saw him heading toward the jail house a little while ago," Jonas pointed down the street to the little red brick building. Matt nodded in appreciation of the answer and dashed off toward the jail.

"I wonder what's going on," Jonas asked himself as he shook his head. "It sure doesn't look good," he stated with a shrug and went back into this store.

Matt burst through the door of the jail. Newly was looking over the new wanted posters, which ad just arrived. He looked over to Matt with a startled look on his face, "Marshal! What is it?" he asked.

"I need to get a posse together," Matt stated as he pulled a rifle off the rack over his desk. "I've located the men that beat up Doc and Festus," Matt stated and he checked the rifle over. "They have the rifle I loaned Doc and they are up to some thing else too," Matt said.

"Up to what?" Newly asked with one eyebrow cocking upwards.

"I'm not sure, but I think I saw gold in the fire pit," Matt said as he walked to the door.

Newly's eyebrows then knotted together, "The burns that fellow Doc was treating weren't from a fire," he pointed out.

Matt nodded, "I know," he said stepping out the door, "Get Burke and Sam," he ordered the deputy. "I'm going over to see Doc."

"Yes, sir," Newly ticked his head and dashed off across the street once Matt left the jail house.

Matt walked back over to his horse and slid the rifle into the boot before he went up to see Doc and Festus.

Festus was sitting on the edge of the Examination table talking to Doc who was busy at his desk, "How do you suppose that feller got himself burnt, anyway?" the hill man asked.

Doc looked up at the door as it opened, "We might have the answer to that soon," Matt stated as he stepped into the office.

"Oh?" Doc commented on Matt's statement.

"I've located the men. I'm forming a posse and will be brining them in today," Matt said as he tucked his thumbs into this gun belt.

Festus stepped down off the examination table and picked up his hat, plopping it n his head over the bandage. "Where do you think you are going?" Doc stood and barked at the deputy.

"Ta do my job," Festus snapped back. "I don't take lightly to fellers going around beating up my friends and cracking me over the noggin," he said while wagging his finger at the doctor.

Doc scowled back, but he knew there was no way he was going to be able to stop Festus from going with the posse. "Make sure this jack ass doesn't get shot!" the doctor gruffly pointed to Festus while he talked to Matt.

Matt's eyes shifted between the two men, "We'd better get going. I don't want them to make a run for it," the marshal said.

"Lead the way, Matthew," Festus said and paused to glance back to Doc who now had his hands stuffed deeply into his trouser pockets and looked thoroughly unimpressed. Doc merely shook his head and turned away and went back to his desk. He swiftly brushed his hand across his moustache before he sat down and picked up the quill pen.

Festus smiled slightly and continued to follow Matt.

The two lawmen reached the boardwalk below, "Are you sure you should be coming along?" Matt turned and asked his deputy.

"Awe, foot, Matthew! You know it takes more than a knock on the head to keep a Heggan down!" Festus smiled.

Matt drew a deep breath, "Well let me do the talking and you stay off to the side lines," the marshal stated.

"Did I hear you say posse?" Wilbur Jonas walked over to the two men after placing supplies into a customer's wagon.

"You did," Matt stated and looked at Jonas.

Jonas' eyes shifted between the men, "Do you have enough men?" he asked looking finally at Festus.

Matt smiled slightly, "I think so," he said. "You stay in town and watch over things here. I'm taking Festus, Sam, Burke and Newly," Matt stated.

Jonas nodded, "Certainly, marshal," he smiled weakly.

'Thanks, Jonas," Matt patted the store owner on the upper left arm. "Come on, Festus. I see Newly has Burke and Sam with him," the marshal stated and untied the reins from the hitching post. Both lawmen walked across the street to join the other men.

Burke stood with his arms folder across his chest, "I have a lot of orders that I need to get processed," he grumbled. "Why couldn't you find someone else?" he asked Newly.

Newly made a face, "The marshal asked for you," he said and then looked over to Matt and Festus who had just arrived. Matt over heard the conversation, "It's been ages since I've pulled together a posse, Burke. Your packages can wait. The train isn't due for two days.

Burke made a face, "But what if this takes longer?" he asked.

Matt huffed, "We'll be back this afternoon," he growled, "providing we actually get going," he snarled. Burke's shoulders slouched in disappointment.

Matt climbed up onto his buckskin horse, "Alright men. Let's get riding," he said and watched the other men climb up onto their mounts. Festus quickly trudged across the street and pulled Ruth from his stall from inside the livery stable. He climbed up on to the mule and quickly caught up Matt and the other men further up the street.

By now, Doc had joined Jonas out in front of the general store and Kitty Russell walked over to stand with them as they watched the posse leave Dodge. Kitty looked over to Doc, "Was that Festus with Matt?" she asked with a very concerned look on her face.

Doc's eyes slowly shifted to the saloon owner, "It was," he sputtered and ran his right hand across his moustache.

Kitty looked up the street, "But," she started and Doc cut her off, "I know. I tried to...then gave up!" he said and flapped his hands in the air showing he was frustrated over the situation.

"Matt should have stopped him!" Kitty protested.

Doc looked Kitty in the eyes, "When they get back, _you_ can talk to both of them about that!" he huffed. "I need a drink, for crying out loud," the doctor sputtered and stepped passed Kitty and headed toward the Long Branch.

Kitty and Jonas exchanged looks and Jonas only shrugged, "Matt left me in charge of the town," he smiled slightly.

Kitty nodded, "I'm going over there with Doc," she pointed.

"Miss Kitty. I don't like being in charge of the town," Jonas said apprehensively "I get nervous," he stated.

Kitty nodded, "You better join Doc and me for a drink then," she motioned for the store owner to follow. Jonas nodded and quickly turned the sign over in his store door to closed and followed Kitty to the saloon.


	26. Chapter 26

Clive stood at the fire pit and continued to think about the marshal's visit. He grew increasingly uncomfortable about it. "You know, Emmett. I think that we otta lave here withy the gold," he said.

Emmett stepped down off the ramshackle stoop in front of the shack and crossed the yard to join his brother at the fire pit, "Did you get all the gold out?" hr questioned.

Clive smiled, "I sure did and look at it! No one in a hundred years would know that this was a pile of coins before," he chuckled at their cleverness as showing Emmett some of the blobs of gold.

Emmett looked down at this wrapped, swollen hand, "I sure wish I had more of that medicine," he said.

Clive thought for a second, "You know, I bet that marshal has a posse after us. That wasn't no social call he made. And I bet that he thinks we're up to no good," he said with his eyes narrowing. Emmett agreed, "So?" he asked.

"I wager half of that gold, that we could ride into town and get you all the medicine you want," he smiled.

"I'm sure in need of it," Emmett spoke softly.

Clive nodded, "Let's get out of here then," he said patting his brother on the shoulder before walking to the horses.

"What about the cattle?" Emmett asked as he followed his brother to the horses. Clive began to saddle Emmett's horse, "I think we'd best just leave them. Once we get your medicine and leave this place, we'll start new somewhere else," Clive stated as he adjusted a buckle. "We need to get as many miles between us and that posse," he said.

"That goes for the ranch too?" Emmett asked.

"Yup," Clive smiled. "We still have the gold and each other," he said. "Things changed a little when you go hurt," he looked at Emmett.

Emmett frowned, "Sorry," he said in a hushed voice.

Clive continued with the horses, "I doesn't matter now. We will get your medicine and leave this hell hole," he said.

Within a few minutes, Clive had both horses ready and the saddle bags over the backs of their mounts, "Let's go," he stated and assisted Emmett up onto his horse. With a nod, the Kempenfelt brothers headed to the rugged hills and toward Dodge.

Matt pushed the posse to ride harder and faster toward the shack where he found the men. He knew from Doc's description that the one young man was in no condition to be riding, so he felt confidant that he'd catch both of them. He also felt that they would likely give up easy and seek more of Doc's help for the injured man.

It was later in the day when the posse reached the secluded clearing where the shack sat amongst the tall pines ion the valley. Matt quickly ordered the men to dismount and surround the building. "Newly. You and Burke take the back. Sam you take the far side, "Matt ordered and pointed. Festus held back and was ready with his rifle.

The men swiftly moved into place and waited for Matt to approach. Their nerves were taunt and they were anxious. Matt approached the front of the building with his gun pulled and ready, "This is Matt Dillon. United States Marshal. Come out with your hands in the air," he yelled. There wasn't a sound from within the building. Matt moved a little closer.

Newly rounded the corner, "Marshal, there's no one inside!" he hollered across the yard.

Matt's lips tightened as his eyes scanned the hills. "Damn," was all he could utter through his clenched teeth for the moment. The marshal turned to the other men, "They've made a run for it," he stated as he quickly looked into the building and spotted the empty ladanum bottle.

Festus joined the men, "I don't think is was a total loss, Matthew," he said as he held up one single half melted gold coin.

Matt walked back and took the coin to examine it, "This must be how that one man got injured," he said.

"And," Festus continued, "There's a whole heap of cattle in a corral just over yonder," he pointed. Matt looked at the deputy and then walked briskly in the direction that Festus had pointed. The other men tagged along.

Matt bent forward and stepped though the rails along the side of the small corral, "Well this explains the missing cattle," he said as he pushed his way through the small herd and examined the various brands, and some altered ones.

Newly spotted the horse track on the dry ground, "Looks like they've made a run for the hills," he stated.

Matt thought for a moment, ""There's an empty laudanum bottle in there from Doc's office. I think they are headed back tom Dodge," the marshal said and quickly walked to his horse. The posse also swiftly mounted and followed Matt and Festus who where now tracking the two riders that went before them to the hills.

The sun was well over the hills now and only an hour or so of day light was left. Matt and the posse had to get through the hills with his men before night fall. A plume of dust followed the weary riders.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc stepped out on to the boardwalk in front of Del Monico's and pulled a tooth pick from his vest pocket; picking at his teeth, his eyes scanned Front Street and he wondered if Matt and the posse had returned. He assumed not or he would have heard about it by now. He then wondered how the injured man was and what condition he was in. The original bottle of laudanum that was taken from his from his office wouldn't last that long, and he knew that the man shouldn't even have the quantity that the bottle contained.

The doctor shrugged off anymore thought of the two men, until he saw them face to face. He had better things to occupy his time and thoughts. He crossed the street and waved at Jonas who was finishing up with some customers and trying to close the general store for the night. The store owner acknowledged the doctor with a friendly wave.

Doc made his way up the stairs to his office, and he decided that he was going to write a few letters and ready some prescriptions for some of his patients, and then maybe work his way over to the Long Branch for a night cap. Hopefully, he thought Matt and the posse would be back by then.

Clive Kempenfelt pressed himself against the wall near the back window. He slowly peeked out and watched the doctor enter the office. Doc removed his hat and his coat before he lit an oil lamp over his desk and settled in to write the letters.

Clive carefully inched his way to the door that separated the two rooms. He waited until Doc was busy before his moved out behind him and pulled his gun from his holster, "My brother needs more medicine," he whispered to Doc.

Doc swallowed as he felt the cold of the steel barrel pressed against the back of his neck. "Too much ladanum will kill your brother," he said calmly.

"He's in pain. Get it for me now," Clive sneered,

Doc shook his head no.

Clive swung the doctor around in his swivel chair and pulled him to his feet. "Now," he glared at the doctor.

"Let go of me," Doc stared the man in the eyes.

Clive grew impatient and grabbed Doc by the left wrist, twisting his arm behind his back. Doc arched his back and stood on his toes to try and alleviate the pain that was growing hin his shoulder. "Your brother is in no condition to be riding and if you cared for him as much as you do, you would turn yourselves in," Doc grunted.

"Just get the medicine, old man," Clive growled and turned Doc to the white medical cabinet. He pushed Doc closer, "Now," he wrenched up on Doc's arm causing Doc to flinch. Doc swallowed and tried to think his way out of this very sticky predicament he found himself in. Nothing was coming to mind. The only think he could think of was the growing pain in his shoulder.


	27. Chapter 27

Doc had to think fast - reluctantly he pointed to the medical cabinet, "It's the brown bottle on the second shelf," he winced. He was banking on the fact that to take the bottle the man holding his would either have to let him go or put his gun back in his holster.

Doc waited and he could sense the man trying to decide what to do. Finally, Clive slid his gun back in the holster and reached for the bottle. "Don't drop it. It's the last one I have," Doc said.

Clive's right hand grabbed the bottle and held it tight. Doc used the moment to break free of the man's grasp and charged to the door.

Clive stood holding the bottle then quickly shoved in down inside his shirt for safe keeping before he dashed across the office to catch the doctor who was now part way down the stairs.

Wilbur Jonas heard the commotion upstairs and felt something was wrong. The store owner grabbed his Colt six shoot from behind his service counter and ran to the front of his store. Jonas stepped out on the boardwalk just as Doc swiftly moved into the alley.

Clive saw Jonas with the gun and before Jonas could do anything, Clive punched him in the right eye, sending the store owner reeling backward into his produce stand before he dropped to the boardwalk. His gun skidded across the wooden walk and stopped short of falling onto the street.

No one at the Long Branch could have heard Doc's plea for help as Clive grabbled the doctor by the shirt collar. The music coming from the saloon drowned out everything on the street and there were no witnessed to assist. Clive pulled Doc through the little door in the wall and pushed him into the back alley where Emmett waited with Clive's horse. "Get up on that horse," Clive ordered.

"No! I'm not going with you," Doc growled.

"How much do you want to bet? Clive said as he pulled his gun from his holster and shoved it up under Doc's chin.

Doc glared at the man, "Why don't you give yourselves up?" he asked.

"Go on the horse, now," Clive yelled causing Doc to jump. Doc shook his head in disgrace as he turned to the horse and climbed up to the saddle. Clive pulled himself up behind the doctor and grabbed the reins. Soon they were go into the night.

Jonas sat on the boardwalk holding his hands over his eye as Louie Pheeters happened along. "Mr. Jonas! What happened?" Pheeters asked as he crouched down next to the store owner.

"Get help! Some one just took Doc through that door," Jonas pointed.

Louie stood and looked into the alley yet saw nothing. He then jogged across to the Long Branch and pushed through the swing doors. "Miss Kitty!" he said from the stairs.

The room went silent. "What is it Louie?" Kitty asked. She saw the panic in the man's eyes.

"Someone took Doc and hit Jonas!" Pheeters pointed out to the street.

Kitty's mouth dropped open and several town folks joined her as he ran to the door to see what could be done. Jonas was just getting to his knees when Kitty and Louie reached him. The other folks followed Louie's direction into the alley.

"Jonas?" Kitty asked as she assisted the store owner to his feet.

"I'm fine," he said with an abundance of annoyance to his tone. He looked around for his eye glasses that mush have fallen off when he was hit. He crouched down and picked up the glasses.

Kitty looked at the store owner's eyes, "That's a nasty one," she said.

Everyone on the boardwalk turned and looked up the street as the sound of riders approached. It was Matt with the posse.

"What's going on here?" Matt asked as he pulled his horse to a stop in front of the general store.

"Someone took Doc," Jonas stated. "I heard a ruckus upstairs and I went to help. How ever it was punched me in the eye," he pointed to his now swollen eye.

Matt's lips tightened and he temper grew. "Where did they go?" Matt asked abruptly.

"As far as I can tell, Matt, they went through that door into the back alley," Jonas said as he lightly touched his right cheek.

Matt nodded, "Festus, you and I will track them, if you are up to it."

Festus nodded, "Not a thousand horses could keep me away, Matthew," the deputy said.

"Alright. The rest of you men stay here. Newly have a look at Jonas," Matt stated as he jabbed his spurs into Buck's flanks - the horse bolted forward. Festus nudged Ruth and he followed the marshal up the street to cut through to the back alley - they wouldn't have been able to go though the little delivery door.

The moon was such that it cast enough light that Festus could make out the horse track through the muddle of human tracks that the town folks made as they searched for Doc. "Looks like they are headed south, Matthew," the hill man said as he peered into the night.

"Led the way, Festus," Matt urged. The two law men began to follow the trail out of town.

Clive and Emmett road hard enough, and with the added weight of the gold and the doctor, Clive had to slow his pace. "Sorry old man, this is where you get off," he said as he shoved Doc off the horse.

Doc's arms flailed in the cool night air as he tumbled from the horse to the ground with a thud. He looked up at Clive, "I hope Matt finds you and brings you back for a trial," he said.

"Ha! Like that will happen," Clive laughed and spurred his horse. He and Emmett disappeared into the night.

Doc scrambled to his feet, "By God I'll testify!" he bellowed. He realized that might not have been the best ting to say, but he didn't hear the horses returning so he felt fairly safe. That is until he realized that he had no idea really where he was. The doctor shoved his hands deep into his trouser pockets and looked around. The moon allowed him to see some things, but not enough for an unskilled tracker to find his way back to Dodge. Doc twisted his mouth in thought and walked back toward the direction that he felt he'd come from. He took three steps and stopped wondering if after being push off the horse he was heading in the right direction after all. The doctor pursed his lips and then decided to sit down on a large rock and wait to see what would happen. And wait he did. Doc sighed.


	28. Chapter 28

Clive watched Emmett who was slowly slumping over his saddle horn again, "Just a little more," he urged his brother.

Emmett shook his head no, "Not even my horse can go on. There's too much weight with the gold and all. If we keep up this pace we'll kill the horses," he said.

Clive slowed his horse down, "You have a good point there Emmett," he stated. "How's your hand?" he then inquired.

"My hand feels like it's on fire," Emmett stated. "I need to get off this horse," he said pulling his animal to a stop. "I need to rest," he said.

Clive had to oblige. He couldn't very well leave his brother in the middle of nowhere in the condition he was in, if ever. "Alright. We'll stop for an hour or so and then get moving again. I got your medicine so you'll be all right in a bit, right?"

Emmett struggled down off his horse and took the bottle from his brother. Emmett's left hand shook as he held the bottle to his lips and sipped back some of the liquid. Emmett immediately spat out a mouthful, "What is this?" he coughed.

"Its your medicine," Clive pointed out as he stepped down from his horse.

"No it ain't! This isn't like the other stuff," he sputter and continued to spit what was left in his mouth.

"What do you mean? That's what the doctor..." Clive's voice trailed off. "That old dog," he smiled. "He duped me!" he sputtered.

"We can't go back now!" Emmett stated and tossed the bottle of bitters to the ground, smashing the bottle.

Clive looked back to where they dropped the doctor off, "I would love to give him a piece of my mind," he seethed.

"No, Clive. We have to rest. That posse surely is after us now," he pleaded. "I need medicine and rest and so do the horses," he whimpered, holding his sore hand to his chest.

Clive kicked the dirt on the road, "Damn," he muttered while biting his lower lip. "If we could just get into the next state," he said.

Matt and Festus were making fairly good time, except that the moon was shifting positions in the sky and making tracking a little more difficult for Festus. The shadows of the trees were now partly covering the road.

Festus pulled Ruth to a stop, "Matthew?" he whispered and pointed toward what looked like a figure in the distance. "That might be one of them on watch," he said.

Matt nodded, "Let's move in slowly," he said as he stepped down from his horse and tied the reins to a near by tree. Festus did the same, and even went so far as to remove his big Texas spurs and pushed them into his saddle bag.

Festus tied Ruth to Matt's horse and waited. "You go around that way," Matt said in a hushed voice and whispered and motioned for Festus to take the far side of the road.

Doc rubbed his shoulder, that was twisted and he realized that the night air was growing cooler and he had no means of keeping warm. He folded his arms across his chest and trembled slightly. He vigorously rubbed his hands up and down his upper arms to try and warm them. The doctor decided he'd huddle down against the large rock. He lowered himself down and nestled in next to the boulder.

Both Matt and Festus froze. Their guns were drawn and they were certain that who ever was up the road was watching out for them. The two lawmen kept to the darkness along side of the road watching the figure intensely. They carefully moved closer to the figure near the rock.

Doc tilted his head and listened. He thought he heard a horse snorting. The doctor strained his hearing and listened into the night. He leaned out past the rock to listen again. He pursed his lips in thought, "I must be hearing things," he said to himself in a quiet voice. "I certainly don't see any horses," he said pushing himself back up against the rock. The doctor tilted his head back against the boulder and thought about his warm room above the general store. Again he wrapped his arms around himself and rubbed is hands over his limbs.

Matt motioned to Festus to move a little quicker. They approached the large rock and organized themselves.

Festus carefully crept across the road and joined Matt. Matt wet his lips and made a gesture for his deputy to circle around the other side of the boulder. Festus nodded and moved in the direction. Matt moved in the opposite direction and he could make out the figure down next to the rock. The marshal leaned forward and placed the barrel of his gun against the man's shoulder, "Don't move," he warned the man.

Doc's eyes were wide open and he swallowed.

Festus then jumped out in front of the doctor with this gun drawn and level. It took him a second but then he looked closer. Doc has his hands up in front of him to surrender. "Doc?" Festus said.

Eventually Doc's eyes made out who was standing in front of him with his gun out and they narrowed.

Matt looked over to his deputy and then quickly stepped out in front of the boulder, "Doc!" the marshal stated with surprise.

"For the love of God! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Doc heaved as he got to his feet scolding the two men.

"I thought you were with the two men," Matt explained.

"Are you all right, Doc?" Festus asked.

Doc looked over to the hill man, "I'm fine. If you call being punched, beaten and pushed off a horse fine!" the doctor huffed.

"Where are the others?" Matt asked as he shoved his gun back into his holster.

"They dumped me and continued on," Doc said as he brushed his seat.

Matt thought for a moment, "I'll take you back to Dodge. Festus I want you to continue tracking them and if you find them, don't do anything. I'll catch up with you as soon as I can," the marshal stated.

"You better catch them!" Doc huffed. "I'm getting a little tired of being their target," he grumbled rightfully.

Matt could sense the doctor's dismay and nodded, "You must be cold," the marshal stated.

"I'm getting there," Doc said.

"Let's get you back to Dodge," Matt said placing his hand gently on the doctor's shoulder. "I have a blanket tied to my saddle," he smiled - not that Doc could see it. The three men walked back to their mounts. Festus swiftly swung up on to his mule, "I'll see directly," the hill man said and rode off into the night.

Matt pulled the blanket from his kit and handed in to Doc. He then climbed up onto his saddle and assisted Doc up be hind him. He turned Buck toward Dodge.

Festus continued cautiously along the road and pulled Ruth to a stop when he heard voices in the distance. The hill man's hart rate sped up as he slowly dismounted and pulled his rifle from the boot tied to his saddle. He tied Ruth to a tree and then slowly moved toward the sound. He could then see a faint flicker of flames through the trees and he paused in thought. He knew Matt wanted him to just keep an eye on the two men until he rejoined him, but Festus reasoned that they had already slipped through the law's grasp several times in the past two days.

Festus wet his lips and crouched down as he approached the camp. He peered through the trees and could see one man laying near the fire. He was balled up tightly and rocking himself. The other man seemed to be pacing and talking to the man on the ground. As far as Festus could tell it was a one-way conversation.

The deputy continued to watch the men and determined that the man on the ground was the wounded man that Doc was treating. Festus wasn't going to let the other man get away. Festus bent over and searched the ground for a rock with his hand. He grasped onto a rock, which was about the size of a fist and picked it up.

The hill man's eyes narrow in thought as he chose where to throw the rock. With a quick fling, the rock sailed through the air crashing through the woods behind the standing man.

Clive wheeled around and pulled his gun, "Who's there?" he shouted.

"Drop yer gun and put your hands in the air," Festus ordered. "I'm in no mood fer games tonight," he growled.

Emmett looked up at his brother, "Do as he says...please. I need more medicine!" he pleaded with his brother.

Clive bit his lower lip and huffed. "Damn," he said and slowly dropped his gun to the ground.


	29. Chapter 29

Matt and Doc rode up Front Street – there were only a few lights along the darkened street that remained lit. The marshal's eyes spotted the warm glow from within the Long Branch Saloon, "It looks like Kitty is still up," he said to his riding companion.

Doc harrumphed, "Maybe I can get a night cap to take this chill off," he mumbled.

"It's after hours," Matt stated, "but I'll make an exception this time," he said as he pulled his tired horse to a stop at the hitching rail in front of the saloon. Matt waited until Doc slid down off the horse before he swung his leg over and dismounted the animal. The marshal tied the reins to the rail and stepped up to the boardwalk with Doc next to him.

Doc shuffled to the doors of the saloon and peered over the top. Matt stood behind him with a slight smile on his face.

Kitty, Newly and Sam sat at a table near the back of the saloon. Most of the lights at the front of the house were turned down which cause the glow of the lamps near the table to take on more warmth.

Doc slowly pushed through the swing doors and entered the establishment. Kitty's head lifted and looked over to the door, "Doc!" she said and quickly stood. Sam and Newly also looked up and watched Doc, who stood at the door.

Doc felt his face growing red and brushed his hand across his moustache as he ambled across the floor toward the table. He still had Matt's blanket over his shoulders. He hated being the center of attention, "What?' he asked gruffly trying to avoid any awkward outpouring of feelings.

"Are you all right?" Kitty asked as she pulled a chair out for the doctor to sit on.

"I'm fine," the doctor grumbled as he took the seat. "I'm cold, though," he added.

Kitty patted Doc on the shoulder, "Sam, pour Doc a drink," she smiled and looked over to Matt who nodded in agreement. Sam stood and walked to the bar and poured the doctor a good amount of whiskey.

"Where's Festus?" Newly asked.

Matt moved further into the room, closer to the table, "He's still tracking the two men. I'm going to join him when I can. We needed to get Doc back to town," the marshal said.

Newly's eyebrow rose, "How did you get Doc away from them?" he asked looking over to Doc who was now enjoying his drink.

The doctor sat down his glass, "They ditched me," he snorted. "And rather unceremoniously at that," he huffed and picked up his drink to take another sip from the glass.

Newly exchanged glances with Kitty, "You mean they threw you off a horse?" she asked in concern as he gaze shifted to the doctor.

"You might say that," Doc replied. "In the middle of nowhere. And then I was practically attacked by two lawmen," he said looking over to Matt.

"Sorry Doc. We thought you were one of the men and where lying wait for us," the marshal shrugged.

Doc continued to look at Matt. "Huh," Doc grunted and continued with this drink. His gaze shifted to Kitty who still wore a worried look. "I'm fine, Kitty," he winked. Kitty wasn't so sure the doctor was telling the truth, but there was no use arguing with him.

"Well, I'm going to get another horse and join up with Festus," Matt stated as he thumbed over his shoulder.

Newly stood, "Do you want me to go with you?" he asked the marshal.

Matt shook his head no, "We'll be fine. I figure that the man that Doc was treating will not be in any condition to put up a fight, from what Doc told me on the way back," he stated. "We only have the other one to deal with," the marshal said as he moved to the door of the saloon. "I'll see you all later," he waved and left the establishment.

Newly looked around the room, "I guess I'd better make my rounds then," he said and walked to the door.

"I'll be closing the Long Branch after Doc finishes his drink," Kitty smiled.

"If you don't mind, Miss Kitty. It's been a long day," Sam said as he stood.

"Goodnight, Sam," Kitty sighed. "Thank you for your help. I'll see you in the morning," she said. Sam nodded and left the saloon.

With a sigh, Kitty looked over to Doc, "Are you sure you are all right?" she asked.

Doc slowly put the glass back down to the table, "One of them wrenched my shoulder and then pushed me off his horse. Other than what has already happened to me, I think I'm doing okay," he stated.

Kitty shook her head in amazement, "You are quite the man," she smiled.

Doc tried to hide his slight smile and finish his drink.

Matt had another horse pulled from the livery and was just finishing with this saddle when he heard Festus' voice in the distance.

Matt stepped away from the horse and walked toward the hill man's voice. His mouth dropped open slightly when he saw the deputy and the two men. "Matthew," he ticked his head at the marshal when he saw him.

"I told you to wait for me," Matt said as he walked toward the three men as they stopped in front of the jail house.

"I know you did, Matthew. But I was certain that these yahoos where going o make another run for it is we gave them time to rest," the hill man explained.

Matt pulled Clive down off his horse, "Inside," he shoved the man toward the door.

"This one here could use ol' Doc," Festus said as he slid off Ruth. Emmett was slumped over his saddle and moaning in pain. Festus pulled Emmett down from his horse and assisted him into the jail.

Matt had already locked Clive away in one of the holding cells, "Put him in the other one. I'll get Doc," he said and left the jail house.

Festus settled Emmett down to the cot. The man clutched his hand to his chest and rocked trying to ease the pain. Festus could only shake his head. He looked over to the other man who sat with his elbows on his knees and hands hanging down to the floor. His head was tilted forward and he stared at the lower half of the iron bared door.

Festus walked back to the other room and waited for Matt and Doc. He sighed, knowing that Doc was going to be safe again and that the two men would soon get what's coming to them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Judge Brooker brought the gavel down onto the block of wood with such force, the block jumped. So did Clive and Emmett Kempenfelt as they remained seated in the prisoner box. The two brothers exchanged looks, "I never would have thought that they would have figured us for the gold robbery," Emmett whispered.

"Take the prisoners to the waiting prison wagon," Brooker ordered.

Clive looked thoroughly unimpressed, "This ain't the way it was supposed to be," he growled in a low voice. "It's all that damn doctor's fault," he said leering across the room at Doc.

"Well there isn't anything we can do about that now," Emmett reminded his brother as he held up his shackled wrists.

A guard nudged the Kempenfelt's "There will be no talking. Get on your feet," the guard ordered. With the courtroom still packed, the two prisoners rose to their feet and were escorted out to the paddy wagon.

Doc sighed, "I'm glad that's over," he said placing his black felt hat onto his head in its familiar jaunty tilt.

"You can say that again," Festus snorted. "I still think they should have been given longer sentences," he grumbled.

"Ten years is a long time where they are going," Doc reminded everyone.

Slowly the room began to empty and the town folks poured out into the street to watch the wagon leave Dodge.

Kitty turned to Doc, "You know you should really try and get away for a few days," she smiled, placing her hand on Doc's forearm. "You've had a rough few days," she stated.

Doc screwed his finger into his ear and thought, "I don't know," he hesitated.

Matt stood next to Doc with this thumbs tucked over his belt, "Kitty's right Doc. You should take some time to relax. Why don't you go back out to that camp site and take a few days off," the marshal urged.

Doc twisted his mouth and looked over to Festus Haggen who was busy watching the crowd and the prison wagon, "I might if I had someone to go with," Doc said to no one in particular.

Kitty and Matt exchanged looks, "Why don't you ask Festus?" Matt asked. "He could use some rest too," Matt said with this tongue in his cheek.

Doc twisted his mouth in thought, "Are you sure?" he looked up at Matt.

"Yup," Matt smiled.

Doc ticked his head and walked over to where Festus was standing. The deputy had his back to him, "Festus?" the doctor called.

Festus turned around, "Doc?" he said noting the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

Doc stopped and looked the hill man in his hazel eyes, "Do you want to go fishing?" he blurted out.

Festus looked at the doctor and then over to Matt and Kitty who were motioning for him to say yes. The hill man's eyes came back to the doctor's; "You bet I would!" he smiled broadly.

"I'll meet you at my buggy," Doc said and hustled off for his fishing equipment.

"Well, I'll be!" Festus laughed. "Doc wants me to go fishing with him!" The hill man turned toward the livery stable to get his bamboo fishing pole and to ready the doctor's rig. He was smiling so wide that one could almost count all his teeth. Matt and Kitty watched and laughed. "Come on cowboy, let me buy you a drink," she said and the two walked to the Long Branch Saloon.


End file.
